Kurayami Tori Dark Bird Hime Fragrance
by GazeRock-Chi
Summary: A tale of 5 young adult men, who are in band trying to become famous but they soon realize that the road to fame is always the hardest! Through the tears, memories, and smiles. Can they make it through another music recording? Or will they suffer from it?
1. Track 1 Stimulate

**

* * *

**

Here's the actual first chapter..The story is a manga I'm working on..So that's why the text is the way it is...You can consider it as a play or an episode...lol! Well enjoy!! ^^

* * *

**(In someplace hidden from the public but in an Apartment, in some bedroom. At 9:16 am…**)

Koeno- **(Nervous sighs) "**…Tonight…3,100 people going…5 band members…a few songs…our first concert…AHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!" **(He wakes everyone else in the apartment)**

Daion- "…Koeno? What are you doing up so EARLY…I'm trying to sleep…"(**Falls over) "**Good…night…"

Koeno- "DAION WAKE UP!!" **(Daion wakes up)** "ONLY 10 MORE HOURS AND IT'S NOT EARLY!! IT'S VERY LATE!! OH, AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT!!! IN MY ROOM!!"

Daion- "We're roomies, along with Asahi, Kage, and Sakebi!! We all live here…but that's a secret…from all our fans!! Heh…heh…"

Koeno- "…Well I need to take a shower…OUT!!" **(Kicks Daion out)**

**(30 minutes later)**

Koeno- "Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to Daion…he's like my older brother" **(goes downstairs)**

Asahi- "Hey!! There you are SLOWPOKE!! Sakebi made us breakfast…but now it's all cold…"

Sakebi- "You better like it!! I made it and learned the recipe last night…I ran out of ingredients so I put whatever I could find in…"

Kage- "What kind of stuff did you put in?"

Sakebi- "Laxatives, plants, and dead bugs…nice huh?"

Asahi Daion, Kage- "MOTHER!!" **(They all run to the bathroom)** "%#$^%^$!!!"

Koeno- "Maybe I'll visit my mom…she lives a few blocks away**" (Tries** **to run away)**

Sakebi- "NO!! Try my _"Special Ramen"!!_ It's good!!"

Koeno- "More like _"Crap Ramen"_..I'm not hungry…so." **(His stomach growls) "**CRAP!!"

Sakebi- "SHUT UP AND EAT IT!!" **(Shoves it down Koeno's throat) "**EAT!! HOW DOES IT TASTE?"

Koeno- "…Someone shoot me…NOW!!" **(Swallows) "**Hey!! That tastes really good**." (His stomach starts hurting) "**#^&*&^$%!!" **(Runs to the bathroom)**

Sakebi- "At least, everyone's thinking about the bathroom…instead of the concert"** (Washes dishes)**

**(Two hours later)**

Everyone- "UGHH!" **(Everyone holds their stomachs while lying on the floor)**

Kage- "This is all thanks to that D*** ramen!!"

Daion- "We might have to cancel the concert…"

Koeno- "No! Fans have spent money to see us…we can't just cancel it from a few tummy aches…"

Asahi- "Koeno's right!! I want to see everyone's HAPPY faces when we play!!"

Daion- "Let's be sure to practice now!! Ughhh…After a few minutes that is…."

**(Hours later, in the band's dressing room)**

Koeno- "Two more hours!!" **(Rolls on floor)** "AHHH!!"

Hana- "Mr. Koeno, please take a seat…I need to fix your hair. And quit acting like a five year old!!"

Koeno- "But…I…can't…help…"

Hana-"NOW!!"**(Picks Koeno up and puts him in the chair) "**THERE!!"(Starts fixing his hair) "La la la…"

Kage- "…Woah!! Don't want to be on her dark side…"

**(Two hours before the concert)**

Daion- "WHERE THE H*** DID I PUT IT!!!"

Sakebi- "Oh Crap!! Where did you put the guitar picks?"

Daion- "But I left them here. D*****!!"

Kage- "If you don't find them in the next thirty minutes. You officially lost them…"

**(Thirty-one minutes later)**

Asahi- "Hey!! I found them!!"

Daion- "Where were they?"

Asahi- "In my…BOXERS!!"

Everyone- "WTF?!!"

Koeno- **(Sigh) **"We've been playing for two years and it finally comes to this…our first concert…"

Asahi- "Do you think the fans will enjoy us..?"

Daion- "I hope so…We're a _"Visual Kei"_ band. Plus we've been out for two years. They'll enjoy us."

Koeno- "This has always been a dream of mine..to play an actual concert**…"(Tears) "**I'm here…"

Daion- "We all worked very hard and this is another opportunity…good job guys!!"

**(About three minutes before concert)**

Koushin- "GUYS!! YOU'RE ON NEXT!!"

Everyone- **(Takes a deep breath and hugs each other)**"Good luck…we can do this…"

Koeno- "This is finally it…Guys, let's make ROCK HISTORY!!"

Everyone- "YEAHHH!! Come on, let's go!!" **(Everyone starts to go on stage except Koeno)**

Koeno- "Kurashima…you made a promise. This is for you."**(Goes on stage) "**Here we go…"

Crowd- **(Cheers and screams)** _"KURAYAMI TORI!!!!"_

**To be continued….**

* * *

Thankies for reading!!! I hope to upload more chapters...soon...Hope you liked it!!! w

* * *


	2. Track 2 Retrospection

_**Chapter 2: Retrospection…**_

(**The concert finally started and the whole band was on stage…)**

Koeno- Konnichiwa minna-chan!! I'm Koeno on vocals, on guitars we have Daion and Kage, on bass we have Asahi, and on drums we have Sakebi!! - - -

**(16 minutes later)**

Koeno- We're _"Kurayami Tori"_!! Tonight we'll play some new songs!! And—

Crowd- Ughhh! **(Starts getting mad and started to "boo" the band)** You suck! PLAY A D*** SONG! SHUT UP!! BOO!!!

Kage- Geez…what a bunch of drunks!!** (Backs away from the front of the stage)**

Koeno- But..They told me to hush.. **(Tears)** WELL I'LL PLAY A D*** SONG THEN!! **(Has a fitt)**

Daion- Koeno, just calm down and start…only 43 minutes left…Domo Arigato!! **(Was very mad)**

Asahi- **(Speaks to crowd)** We'll play_ "Oki-Machigaeru Shinzo" _first!

Koeno- W-Waaitt!! **(Was getting nervous)**

Crowd- Now!! **(They start mosh pitts and act werid)**

Koeno- … **(Thinking)** These people came to see us…but now they're drunk..I - - I can do this.. **(Stands on a box due to his height)** MASHO UGOKU!! **(He finally starts singing)**

**(Band start's performing "**_**Oki-Machigaeru Shinzo**_**")**

Koeno- _*Niteiru hitori no hime…Your love remains…kimi kimo…Shitai Kagayaki…As I still see your face…haunt me…Will you ever return to see me…Or, am I still dreaming..Goodbye's …Will never exist the same…*_

**(40 minutes later)**

Crowd- GYAHH!! **(Cheers and screams)** "_KURAYAMI TORI_"!!

Koeno- **(All exhausted and tired)** …Kura-shima, did you hear…the…mess…age.. **(Passes out)**

Everyone- **(Shocked and confused)** AHH!! **(All the fans started to push and shove everyone in their way)**

Sakebi- **(Feels Koeno's pulse)**…It's no good..he's going into cardiac arrest…SOMEONE CALL AN EMT!!

Kage- **(Calls) **Hello…CAN YOU COME OVER TO THE GUREN COMPLEX HALL!! YOU HAVE TO HURRY!!! MY FRIEND HE'S!!—

EMT- …yes…sir… **(Scared of Kage's voice)** Right away!!

Asahi- Koeno! Answer me!! Answer!! **(Shakes Keno)**

Daion- Asahi you'll kill him at that rate..It's no use to leave him here.. **(Picks Koeno up)** Koeno…will you ever learn…I'm taking him to the back… **(Runs to the back)**

Koeno- …Kura…shima… **(Lost in his dream)**

**In Koeno's dream (about 7 years ago)**

Koeno- Huh? Where am I?!! **(Looks around)**…Kurashima…

Kurashima- You're in the deep forest…Where your mother was killed three years ago…remember…

Koeno- …I let..her die..I couldn't stop her…She went forward…and was killed by a pack of wolves…I was stupid…that's when I was fourteen…

Kurashima- ..Koeno…I never asked you this…but what's your future dream? Like a Goal…

Koeno- I..I think I want to be a lead vocalist…I want to change or prevent others from doing the wrong things I did…I can't even think of them…

Kurashima- …Yeah…I always wanted to be a lead guitarist..even though I'm a girl that would be better…My parent's never appreciate anything I do…I want to show them something that would make them something that would make them proud somehow…It's a promise…our first concert will make ROCK HISTORY!! Even if it's just you…

Koeno- Kurashima…you'll be there, in the band and we'll play together..forever…

Kurashima- Koeno..thank you... **(She falls asleep while resting her head on Koeno's stomach)**

Koeno- …Uhhh…! **(He wasn't able to move so he ended up falling asleep too)**

**(30 minutes later)**

Koeno- **(Stretches)**…That was a nice nap.. **(Looks around and saw snow)** ..Wait it's summer…Kurashima? Where are you? **( He looked down and saw footsteps)** Must be Kurashima's…why didn't she wake me…the forest is dangerous…b-blood? **(He saw blood all over the snow and saw her ribbon)** …??!! KURASHIMA!! Y- - you didn't!! Please…no…I'm – alone again… **(He started to cry)** D*****!! I- - It's all my FAULT!! I Should of known..Kurashima..I - - I'm …sorry… **(Picks up ribbon)** please..forgive me.. **(Puts ribbon in pocket)** … **(A pack of wolves came forward)** ..wolves? You - - you killed mom!! And Kurashima!!! I'LL KILL YOU!! B******!!! ** (Tried to attack but he got attacked)** …Is this...the end…no.. **(He was bleeding on his leg)** I'm too young to die… **(He passes out)**

**(1 hour later)**

Koeno- **(Wakes up)** …snow? Am I dead..? **(Looks around)** …Kurashima..your gone…forever… **(The snow was getting worse…)** I'm stuck… **(Falls asleep)**

?- **(Sees Koeno)** Hurry! I think he's still alive..hey get over here!

**(10 minutes later)**

Koeno- Huh? …where am I now…hey, I know this place!! **(Looks around)** AHHHH!! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!! HELP!!

?- AHHH!! Wait…your awake…sleepyhead…

Koeno- Who are you..? Where am I…?

?- Koeno…I'm Sakebi and this is Asahi…remember…

Koeno- Wait…you're a man…then why are you wearing a wedding dress…holding flowers..and…YOUR PREGNAUNT!! AHHH!! **(Cover eyes)**

Sakebi- Me and Asahi are getting married!! And this will be our first child…hee hee…

Asahi- After all this is a dream…anything can happen…

Koeno- AHHH! WHAT THE H***!! KOENO WAKE UP!! PLEASE!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE!!…

*** End of scary dream* (Finally!!)**

Koeno- …AHH!! Sakebi don't marry Asahi!! Your both guys!! …Oh!! It was all a dream...God..that was way too much info…Kurashima I'm sorry**!! (Rolls in his bed but he fell off)** ITAI!!…I'm in my bedroom? But how?…

**(Footsteps get closer and enter Koeno's room)**

Daion- Man… **(Stretches)** That's the last stage dive I'll do… **(Sees Koeno)** …KOENO YOU'RE ALIVE!! **(Glomps Koeno)** …DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!! **(Squeezes him harder)** …I WAS SO WORRIED!!

Koeno- Ugghh!! Daion get off of me!! Where is everyone? What happened? **(Stands up) **How was the concert?

Daion- Everyone's asleep…it's 7:30 A.M., you woke me up again!! We were about to perform "_Kurayami_" and you passes out!! We rushed to take you to the hospital…The doctor told us to bring you back…We did and then we crashed!! Oh, and concert was kicka**!!! The crowd loved us…

Koeno- _"Kurayami"_ …That was the only song I ever wrote with someone else's life…I wrote that song for her…Kurashima…the only girl who noticed me…and actually understood my song lyrics…she understood me…

Daion- …That must be hard…losing someone you love…my parents hated me…so I hated them more…No one's ever listened to me…except…you…

Koeno- Well, I guess we were meant to meet each other and form a band…and now were BEST friends!! Almost like brothers…Look at the band NOW!!

Daion- Hey Keno!! Let's go get something to eat…I'm starving…some dango sounds good….

Koeno- I don't know..what about everyone else…won't they be hungry…? **(He** **was starving but he didn't want to eat dango for breakfast) **

Daion- It's 7:35 A.M. …I'm sure the lines already long…

Koeno- …Fine…but I'm not eating anything sweet. **(He hates anything sweet except for "Strawberry" flavors)**

Daion- Great!! Let's go!! **(Pulls on Koeno's arm)** …but your paying..Alrighty…

Koeno- ..D***…as long as it's not overly priced… **(Thinking)** Even though I've lost them…There's still a chance that happiness can break through…through all my sorrow…Kurashima, you gave me a promise and I won't forget it…

**-End of Track 2-**


	3. Track 3 Transformation

Chapter 3: Transform

**(Daion and Koeno went to get breakfast at 7:42 A.M.)**

Cashier- That will be 3,700 yen ma'am…

Koeno- MA'AM! I'LL SHOW YOU MA'AM!! **(Stands on table) **I'M A MAN! AND I HAVE –

Daion- Koeno, chill…everyone's starting at your pajamas…

Koeno- …eep**!! (He was wearing pajama bottoms with fluffy sheep) **I can't believe this**..(Blush)**

People- AWW!! How cute!! A man with sheep!! **(Start taking pictures and giggling)** AND THEY'RE PINK!!

Koeno- Daion…why didn't you tell me…

Daion- You have to admit, you really make a cute little girl**…(Starts laughing)**

Koeno- I'M NOT A GIRL!! OR LITTLE!! AHHH!! - -

Cashier- Hey, Ma- - I mean sir…Are you going to pay or not?

Koeno- HERE!! **(Hands the cashier 37,000,000 dollars and in yen)**

Cashier- AHH! **(Tears)** I'm RICH!! LAS VEGAS HERE I COME!! **(Runs out)** WOO-HOO!! **(Starts dancing Happy Dance)**

Daion- Koeno, let's sit over here… **(Points to the table with only two chairs)** Where it's not so loud…

Koeno- Fine…wait, how much did I give him?

Daion- A total of 74,000,000…Nice…

Koeno- Another 24,000,000 left…glad I saved up…I wonder how everyone else is doing?

Daion- I'm sure they're very disappointed..missing out on breakfast…very depressed…and bored..

**(At the Apartment, what happens almost every day)**

Sakebi- LET'S PARTY!! **(He turns on the radio and starts dancing with a broom)** ROCK-N-ROLL!!

Kage & Asahi- ROCK ON!! **(They started dancing, they were acting drunk but they had two hours of sleep and ten cups of coffee)**

Sakebi- I can't believe Daion and Koeno had to visit their mother's…They just left us a note…

Asahi- They're missing out on so much funn!! **( Pouts)**

**(Back at fast food place without a name)**

Girl- OMG! Is that…Koeno and Daion..of "_Kurayami Tori_"? OMG! **( Blush)**

Girl 2- **(Gasp)** It's them…AFTER THEM!! **( Starts running)**

Koeno & Daion- RRUUNN!! **( They were trying to get away but ended up bumping into each other)** ..Oww…

Girl- My name's Shinku…OMG!! I'm your biggest fan!!

Koeno- It can't get any worse than this…

**(2 hours later)**

Koeno & Daion- **( Sigh)** …2,567 autographs…at least it's over…no more!!

Daion- Koeno…Do you think I've changed…

Koeno- No, your still the same Daion I know…

Daion- No not that…it's just…I just want to be a normal guy…everywhere we go…more and more fan's…waiting…

Koeno- Yeah…but isn't it great to have a lot of fan's…

Daion- I mean… how can anyone admire someone like me…especially with all me addiction's…

Koeno- Daion, Seriously!! You're an AWESOME guitarist! Your talented…you have good looks…AND YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND!! Who gives a d*** about your addiction's with smoking and drinking…Just look at who you are from the inside…

Daion- ..Koeno…thanks**…( Looks up)** Looks like it's about to pour…we better get going…

(20 minutes later, after the little party)

Asahi- WHERE WERE YOU?!! KOENO WHY ARE YOU WEARING YOUR PJ'S!!

Koeno- Well we…went to…the…

Daion- Grandma's house!! Yes, that's where we were…

Everyone- **…( Moment of silence)…**

Everyone except Koeno- KOENO!! YOUR ALIVE!! **( They all glomp him causing him to fall)**

Koeno- Wooahh!! **( Everyone fell to the floor making a huge crack in the floor)** Get offa me!!!

Asahi- There's…a…crack…and there's…a ROACH!! **( Jumps on table)** AHHH!! KILL IT!!!

Everyone Else- ..WTF!! Asahi, your scared of that?…AhaHaHaHa!! **( They fall to the floor laughing)**

Asahi- Look…at the size of that…IT'S HUGE!!!

(Roach was the size of a dime..)

Asahi- … **( Passes out)**

Sakebi- Now we've lost Asahi!! **( Steps on Roach)** There!! Problem solved…Girly Man!!

(30 minutes later)

Asahi- I'm going to go to the grocery store…anyone want to come? **( Scared of the dead Roach)**

Koeno- I want to go… **( Was also scared of the Roach)** I need to get some fresh air…

Kage- Guess I'll go…We need more Ramen…

Daion- Me and Sakebi will stay…and DO nothing…

(10 minutes later, that's how long it took for Asahi to drive to a grocery store across the street)

Asahi- WE'RE HERE!! YAY!! **( Sees a Carousel)** AHH!! HORSIE!! I WANNA RIDE!! **( Rides Carousel horse for 10 minutes)**

Kage- A twenty-four year old on a Carousel horse…if he's not finished in the next five minutes…let's leave him…

Koeno- Sure, but it does look funn…

**(25 minutes later)**

Asahi- HeeHee!! That was FUNN!! Now we can - - - **( Saw that he was alone)** guy's…GUY'S!! I'M LOST!! **( Runs inside)..**AHHH!!

**(5 minutes later)**

Koeno- There!! Now we have some more Ramen…and more Pocky!! Finally enough food..Maybe we should go back for Asahi…we can't just leave him…

Kage- Alright…after we buy the food…in this LONG LINE!! **( Was very impatient)** HURRY UP!!

Koeno- I'll go outside then…**( Goes outside)** …Okay..Asahi should be..HE'S GONE!! CRAP!! Kage's going to KILL ME!! …a Libra with blood type AB is on the loose!!! **( Nervous breakdown)**

**-End of Track 3-**


	4. Track 4 Bonds

_**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**_

**Track- 4 – Bonds **

_(Back to the line of only two people..)_

**Kage**- Ugh! Finally! _**(Took only one minute)**_ Now..What's taking them so long…they better come.. or else_**..(Puts food on the checkout line)**_They're both 24…seriously.. They can't get lost..

_(Back in some aisle Asahi was lost in)_

**Asahi**- ..'s are so much fun now day's! _**(Plays with the toys)**_WEE! RAWR! VOOM!

**Little Boy**- ..?..? _**(Immediately walks away)**_MOMMY! HELP! _**(Runs away)**_ THERE'S AN IDIOT!

**Asahi**- _**..(Looks up)..**_Poor kid..must be lost..like me_**..(Tears)…**_Wait, I'm 24..I can find them all by myself! _**(Stands up)**_ I can do this! _**(Looks to his left and sees dolls)**_**…**DOLLS! YEAH! _**(Runs to the aisle and starts playing with the dolls)**_ YAY!

_(Back to wherever Koeno was)_

**Koeno**- _**(Was looking through the aisles)..**_Where did he go?…He's not even in his favorite section..toilet paper..This can only mean one thing..He's lost in the **BATHROOM**! _**(Runs to the bathroom)**_

**Man**- _**(Saw Koeno go in the bathroom)**_ Hey did you see that?

**Man 2**- Yeah! A chick went in there..she was pretty cute too..hey let's go after her_**..(They go in)..**_heh..heh..

**Koeno**- ..Okay..he's not here..well I do have to empty my bladder..Guess I'll go..

**Men**- …! AHHHH! _**(Pass out)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Looks at the men)**_..Can't a guy use the restroom..

_(Back to the front where Kage was)_

**Kage**- 30 minutes..where are they! …Oh…wait..I can just call them…_**(Goes through pockets) **_And of course..I left it…charging next to my blow dryer…

**Old Lady**- Did you need to make a phone call, sir?

**Kage**- Yes..thank you, ma'am..arigato gozaimasu

**Old Lady**- Well I'm sorry…I don't have a phone..hahahaha

**Kage**- THIS IS A FAMILY STORE AND THEY HAVE THIS **DRUNK** LADY HERE! AHH! _(He exploded__**)**_AHHHHHH_!__**(Lights a cigarette)…..**_that's better**…**_**(Calmed down)**_

**Old Lady**- Dagnabbit! I wish someone would report a missing child alert…I'm so bored..

**Kage**- Aha! That's it! Koeno and Asahi, here I come…

_(3 minutes later)_

**Old Lady**- _**(Speaking through the microphone)**_ Hello..my name is Kage Dolorde…

**Asahi**- KAGE! WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE A LADY?..AHH!

**Kage**- _**…(Holding head)..**_She's got this all wrong..great_..__**(Blush)**_

**Old Lady**- And we're missing two girls..one by the name of Asahi, and the other Koeno..both are very beautiful and I, Kage Dolorde..would like to take them in marriage..—

**Everyone**- …! _**(Jaw open wide)**_WHAT A PERV!

**Old Lady**- Forgot to mention, Asahi is 172cm with black and white hair..And Koeno is 160cm with blonde and red hair…if anyone finds them..I'll give you 910,000 yen! Arigato..—

**Eveyone**- 910,000 yen! ASAHI AND KOENO GET OVER HERE!

**Koeno**- Was..Kage high or something..? ..h-Hey let go of me! _**(Everyone was fighting over him)**_I'm going to be in thirty pieces! AHHHH! STOP IT!

_(About 7 minutes later)_

**Abareru(Boss of the Store)-** Ahem! What's going ON! Ms. Maruchi..COME HERE! NOW!—

**Old Lady**- …Hey Girl! _**(Hiccup)**_Heh…heh..

**Abareru**- DRINKING IN MY STORE! YOUR FIRED!

**Old Lady**- Fired? Heh..hehe..

**Abareru**- NOW! _**(She throws her outside)**_**..**Who's next!

**Everyone**- _**…(Gasp)…**_

**Abareru**- _**(Sees Koeno)…**_Oh…My…I LOVE YOU! _**(She glomps him)**_

**Koeno**- y—yes…t-thank you…_**(Getting squished) **_

**Abareru**- I may be 46 but I love your **BAND**! And your _**Visual Kei**_ style! You can buy anything free!

**Koeno**- Thanks..I'll be going now! _**(Walks away)**_

**Kage**- Hey, there you are! Where were you?

**Koeno**- I was right behind you this whole time…

**Abareru**- AHHHH! MORE VISUAL KEI! I'm so Happy! AHHHH! CAN'T BREATHE!

**Kage**- Asahi, is still **LOST**..you stay here and I'll check the store again_..__**(Runs)**_

**Abareru**- How Romantic! Continuing to look for his best friend..AWWW!

**Koeno**- Geez, I wish I would of brought my headphones..she's loud!

_(Some aisle Asahi was in)_

**Kage**- ASAHI! WHERE ARE YOU! _**(Looks down)**_**..**Asahi you've got to be kidding me..asleep in a bed..a **pink** bed!

**Asahi**- ..ZzZzZzZzzZZ…Pocky…ZzzzZzZZZZzzzzzZZ

**Kage**- Hate to wake you up..but it's time to go! So, wake up! It's time to go! ASAHI!—

_(3 minutes later)_

**Kage**- Asahi wake up! D*****! Guess I have no choice_**..(Picks up Asahi)..**_For being so thin..you sure are HEAVY! _**(Almost drops Asahi)**_

**Fangirl**- AHHHH! Yaoi! _**(Starts taking pictures)**_**…**Seme! Uke! AHH! _**(Faints)**_

**Abareru**- AHHH! YAOI! _**(Takes pictures on her cell phone)**_ MUST NOT BLINK! MUST NOT BLINK! _**(Trying to enjoy every moment)**_

**Koeno**- ..I don't even want to know what's going on_..__**(Looks other direction)**_

**Asahi**- .._**(Finally wake up) **_huh..? Kage, why are you carrying me..? I can walk..

**Kage**- ASAHI! _**(Drops Asahi)**_ Here! WALK!

**Asahi**- Owww! My butt! Owww! _**(Most sensitive area was his butt)**_O…www_..__**(Rolls over)**_

**Koeno**- Poor Asahi…must be painful! Kage **APOLOGIZE**! I MEAN NOW!

**Kage**- That's what he deserved..for being a total brat_..__**(Looks at Asahi)**_**…**ASAHI I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Koeno**- Can't resist the **puppy dog face**….can he…

_(A few minutes later..)_

**Abareru**- So why are you three here anyway…?

**Koeno**- Well, we like to shop here…because the _**Used Food**_ is always good..

**Kage**- And we don't like going to that other grocery store..

**Abareru**- YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE! _**KURAYAMI TORI**_LIKES THIS PLACE! HA HA HA !

**Everyone**- ….what's going on.._**(Confused to hear the distorted pager)**_

**Abareru**- LET'S PARTY! _**(Turns on the radio which happened to be 1800's music) **_WOOO! _**(Dances)**_

**Kage**-This is…TERRIBLE! _**(Covers ears)**_

**Koeno**- D*****! Why didn't we bring the equipment and our instruments! IT COULD HAVE BEEN A LIVE!

**Asahi**- Hey! This is fun! _**(Starts dancing)**_

**Koeno**- We're getting out of here! Asahi that means you too! _**(Grabs Asahi's arm)**_ Let's go!

**Asahi**- Noooo! _**(Ended up leaving anyway)**_

**Koeno**- Man…that was the worst..I'll never go there again.._**(Goes outside)**_

**Kage**- I'll drive…since Asahi's depressed _**(Drives)**_

** -End of Track 4-**


	5. Track 5 Relive

_**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**_

Track-5- Relive…

_(Koeno, Asahi, and Kage finally made it back to the Apartment)_

**Sakebi**- WHERE WERE YOU! IT'S 12:20 p.m.!

**Koeno**- We were at **THAT** grocery store up ahead..

**Kage**- At _**"Save more Money and be Happy"**_**…**What a long name..I can't even remember the rest…

**Asahi**- _**(Talking about his dream)..**_I got to be a princess and Kage rescued me! The old witch was Koeno, and he kidnapped me! And I woke up…

**Koeno**- …old witch..uhhh_**..(Getting mad)..**_Where's Daion?

**Sakebi**- He wanted to be alone and went to the Park…with Sake!

**Koeno**- SAKE! HE'S GOING TO GET HIT! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! _**(Panics)**_

**Kage**- Koeno, why are you being so defensive towards Daion? Huh?

**Koeno**- He always makes me mad and I want to be the cause of **HIS DEATH**! _**(Very mad)**_

**Asahi**- AHHH! DON'T DO IT! _**(Hides behind couch)**_

**Sakebi**- Koeno, why don't you go by yourself then!

**Koeno**- I WILL! _**(Goes outside)**_Those three make me so mad!…maybe I'm a little to mean..I guess I will go alone**…**_**(Walks to the Park)**_Why would Daion go alone also…he isn't suicidal! I hope he's alright_..__**(Almost get's hit by a car)**_**..**AHH!

**Daion**- WATCH OUT FOR THE CAR! Geez..

**Koeno**- D-Daion! Your SAFE! _**(Runs towards Daion)**_**…**oh great, he's already drunk..

**Daion**- Koeno…my love! C'MON! COME HERE!..hiccup_…__**(Tries to hug Koeno)**_MY LOVE!

**Koeno**- …AHHHH! _**(Runs away)..**_AHHH!

**Daion**- Wha..aewr you doin! C'MERE! _**(Runs after Koeno but tripped over his shoelace)**_ I'M FLYING! _**(Falls over)…(Was knocked out)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Looks at Daion)**_ AHH! I KILLED HIM! Wait..he must of passed out..Yess! I win!

_(Back at the Apartment)_

**Sakebi**- Maybe we should call them_**…(Was cooking)..**_What if their stranded in the crowd..

**Kage**- Hey what are you making..it smell's pretty good…Almost like my favorite dish…

**Sakebi**- An old dish_..__**"Octopus Dumplings with Soy Sauce"**_**!..**ALMOST DONE!

**Kage**- **…**_**(Disgusted)..**_Sounds appetizing..very…

**Asahi**- IT'S TIME FOR _**"Surprise Corner"!**__**(Turns T.V. on)**_**..**What's this_**..(Stunned)..**_

**Kage**- _**..(Looks at T.V.)**__**"Chikodou"**_**!** What the h*** are they doing?

**T.V.-** Today's special guest_…__**"Chikodou"**_the famous **J-Rock/Rap Band**! We'll be discussing their new album…

**Tenshi**- I'm Tenshi, the vocalist…How's everyone doing?

**Kokoro**- I'm Kokoro, the bassist, it's very nice to see everyone in Tokyo…

**Aiji**- I'm Aiji, the guitarist,…HI..

**Manju**- And I'm Manju, the drummer…Glad to see everyone again..

**Crowd**- YEAH! _**(Cheers and screams)**_

**Haru**- So your new album _**"Corpse"..**_what inspired you to make it…?

**Tenshi**- Just basically everyday struggles and ends of family and friends..

_(The PV for "Gaze" shows)_

**Asahi**- ..I- - it's awesome..I- - -I want to buy it…

**Kage**- ..Asahi..quit watching! Your going to get brainwashed! And have to listen to that crap!

**Asahi**- _**…(His cellphone starts ringing)..**_huh? Koeno_**?..(Answers)**_ Hello?..

**Koeno**- ASAHI! Koushin called! AND GUESS WHAT!

**Asahi**- Koushin? Isn't he in jail for stealing Pink eyeliner for you…and Femimine products..for Hana..

**Koeno**- Yes! We've got an interview! Tell the other guys! And it will be on **"**_**Surprise Corner**_**"!** At 4:00p.m.!

**Asahi**- AHHHH! _**(Faints)..**_I'M DEAD FROM EXCITEMENT!

**Sakebi**- ?What's going on? Koushin…our band manager…

**Kage-** I think he got us an interview..somehow…

**Sakebi**- How? He's still in jail..for stealing **girly** stuff…

**Kage**- I don't know.._**(Looks at Asahi) **_Asahi..what happened..ASAHI! WAKE UP!

**Asahi**- We have an interview today at 4:00 p.m.!

**Kage**- And what will we be on? Anything is alright..

**Asahi**- On **"**_**Surprise Corner**_**"!** IT'S EXCITING!

**Sakebi**- That gives us about three hours to get..get ready..

**Kage**- That means Hana will be coming_**..(Blush)**_

**Sakebi**- You do know she's married to Koushin..quit blushing..you little pervert…

**Kage**- I'M NOT! It's my blush I'm wearing!

**Sakebi**- Oh sure..like you wear blush..

_(30 minutes later)_

**Koeno**- Daion…will you ever get up! It's been thirty minutes. We have to get ready for the interview!

**Daion**- ..what_..__**(Finally woke up but had an urgent feeling of nausea)**_**..**MOVE! KOENO!_**(Runs)**_

**Koeno**- Oh god..your about to puke_..__**(Covers eyes)**_

**Daion**- _**..(Coughs and pukes)..**_uhh..no..more Sake…

**Koeno**- Ewww! You have the scent on your clothes..Can we go back to the apartment..?

**Daion**- What's going on? What are we doing here…

**Koeno**- You wanted to be alone with Sake..and you got drunk and passed out…

**Daion**- Heh Heh..I don't remember any of it..uhh..my head hurts…and my stomach..

**Koeno**- That's why you shouldn't drink **Sake!** Especailly when we have an interview today..

**Daion**- Interview? On what?

**Koeno**- **"**_**Surprise Corner**_**"** at 4:00…let's head back…Hana should be there now…

_(10 minutes later)_

**Hana**- Helloooo! How's everyone doing! I heard you've got an interview today! I'm so proud of my boys!

**Daion**- Would you mind if you fixed my hair first…

**Hana**- Of course…you want me to tease and add spikes right…Sakebi, your next..

**Daion**- Yeah..that's all…

**Kage**- Why must she always leave me for last…Guess I will go do my make up_…__**(Leaves)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Thinking)**_Kurashima always wanted to be on this show…

**Daion**- Koeno..you're still thinking about her…

**Koeno**- No…I'm fine_**..(Puts his jacket on)..**_This is our first interview! AHH! What do I say!

**Kage**- Just calm down..they will only ask us about our new CD..that's all..

**Sakebi**- Unless_..__**(Putting eyeliner on)..**_they make us play that game..

**Koeno**- GAME! WHAT GAME!

**Asahi**- The one where they make the guest or band act accordingly to what a card says…

**Koeno**_- __**(Gulp)..**_Doesn't sound to bad…

**Hana**- Okay..next…

**Kage**- And you might have to be kissed by the princess or prince..which ever you prefer…

**Asahi**- And we might have to dance to kid songs!

**Koeno**- Maybe it will be only an interview..

_(1 hour later)_

**Koeno**- Almost time_…__**(Puts pink ribbon on his right arm)**_**..**Kurashima..I'll never let go of your ribbon..

**Hana**- And Kage..your last…

**Kage**- always last**..**_**(Blush)..**_She really hates me..Hana…when's your bithday…?

**Hana**- September 1st..I'm a Virgo..you are…

**Kage**- Gemini..June 9th is my birthday…

**Hana**- Oh..Okay_…__**(Continues spiking Kage's hair)**_

**Kage**- _**(Thinking) **_D***! She's a Virgo…

**Daion**- _**(Looks at mirror)..**_Man..I'm smexxy..The ladies **LOVE **me..right Koeno..?

**Koeno**- !..Uhh..sure..I guess_**..(Walking back and forth)..**_Must restrain..must be calm..

**Sakebi**- Will you stop that! I'm starting to feel nervous!

**Koeno**- Gomen..Just a few minutes before we go…

**Asahi**- Can't wait! I want to see everyone there!

**Daion**- No matter what happends..let's all be really friendly and open..even if we have to play a game..

**Koeno**- Must stay calm..Must stay calm…

**-End of Track 5-**


	6. Track 6 Lament

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**

**Track-6- Lament**

(The band finally made it to the place and were about to go on the stage)

**Haru**- That's right girls and…boys..we have one more band..You may know them as_ KT_! They're in the _J-Rock/Metal/Visual Kei_ scene…_"KURAYAMI TORI" __**(The band comes out)**_ –

**Crowd**- AHHHHH! _**(Cheers and screams)**_ Daion I love you! Koeno! Sakebi! Kage! Asahi your cute!

**Haru**- Wow…sounds like the crowd loves you guys…Why not start and introduce yourselves…

**Koeno**- Hello..I'm Koeno..I'm on vocals…

**Daion**- Daion..I'm the **LEAD** guitarist…

**Kage**- I'm Kage…the **RHYTHM** guitarist…

**Asahi**- I'M ASAHI! I'M THE BASSIST! _**(Already hyper)**_

**Sakebi**- My name is Sakebi, I'm the drummer…It's a pleasure to see everyone…

**Haru**- My daughter Motoko, talks about you guys..She always tells me that she wants to see you **LIVE**…

**Koeno**- Really? We're having a show in a few days…

**Haru**- Well, she can't really get outside..she has cancer…

**Koeno**- Must hurt…we hope she can get well and we'll keep her in our prayers…

**Asahi**- What hospital is she in? What room? TELL ME!

**Haru**- _"Kibo no Hospital" _room number #122..Okay back to the band..how long have you been together..?

**Sakebi**- Back…1 year ago..was when we first released our first album.._"Hime Fragrance" _so 2 years…

**Haru**- Your new album _"Incomplete Filth"_ will be out when..?

**Koeno**- It will be out on March 10…with a special edition DVD..hope everyone gets it!

**Haru**- We will show a preview of the upcoming PV _"Kizuato no aru Itami".._Enjoy!

("Kizuato no aru Itami" PV shows)

**Haru**- What is this about…?

**Koeno**- Cutting oneself…my friend would always cut herself…it inspired me to write this…

**Haru**- Well that's all the time we have..does anyone want to add anything..

**Koeno**- Don't forget our next concert will be on **February 28**!

**Sakebi**- At the _"Hima Center"!_ At 7:00 p.m.!

**Kage**- Buy our new album on **March 10**…

**Daion**- Hope to see you soon! And meet you!

**Asahi**- WE LOVE YOU! _**(Waves)**_

(End of interview)

**Koeno**- _**(Sigh)**_ It's a miracle! No random games! What a relief!

**Haru**- Now it's time for _"Banzai"_!

**Koeno**- _**(Gulp)..**_Can't be bad..or can it!

**Asahi**- _Banzai_! Yay! I LOVE THIS GAME!

**Haru**- Now would two members step forward please…

**Asahi**- I'M FIRST! _**(Runs to the front)**_ YAY!

**Haru****- **Okay and we need our 2nd member_**…(Everyone pushes Koeno forward)**_

**Koeno**- ..?..Ah! _**(Looks back at other members**_) YOUR DEAD! ..why me..

**Haru**- AND HERE'S THE INSTRUCTONS! One member must stay blindfolded while trying to attack this piñata with a bat!

**Koeno**- Oh, that's easy…I can do this….

**Haru**- 2nd member is the piñata!

**Koeno**- WHAT! I'M GONNA BE KILLED!

**Asahi**- HeeHee! Now I can get back at you for trashing my Mr. Snuffles! _**(Puts blindfold on)**_

**Koeno**- Mr. Snuffles?…you mean that ugly, warn out, plaid, stinky, gray bear!

**Asahi**- AHHH! _**(Charges forward)**_ I WILL GET MY REVENGE! TAKE THIS!

**Koeno**- AHHH! _**(Runs around) **_DAION! KAGE! SAKEBI! HELP! THIS MONSTER IS AFTER ME!

**Sakebi**- ..You do know that the bat is made of plushie material…meaning…pain free..

**Koeno**- …Now you tell me that! Fans are probably laughing **AT ME**!

**Crowd**- AWWWW! So adorable! _**(Record on cell phone)**_

**Asahi**- NOW! _**(Finally hits Koeno after 32 minutes)**_ YAY! I DID IT! _**(Takes blindfold off)**_ I WIN!

**Koeno**- ..Finally.._**(Out of breath)..**_I'm alive.._**(Falls over) **_..what kind of show would do this! I'm..sweating…ewww! AHHH! _**(Starts getting mad)**_

**Daion**- We have to get him out of here before he explodes! _**(Picks up Koeno) **_Geez, your heavy..

**Fan girls**- AHHHH! **YAOI** OVERDOSE! _**(Scream)**_

**Koeno**- Daion…DAION! AHHH!

**Asahi**- HURRY! RUN! _**(They go outside and leave)**_

**Haru**- …What just happened? Well that's the end of our show! Thanks for watching today's show! See you next time! _**(Waves)**_

_(End of show)_

**Sakebi**- THIS SHOULD DO IT! _**(Pulls out "Ichigo" Pocky)**_..Your favorite! Strawberry..Goodness…

**Koeno**- Pocky…GIMME! _**(Grabs Pocky and eats)**_

**Kage**- At least he's finally quiet…he's worst than my little sister and she's 5..

_(10 minutes later)_

**Asahi**- KOENO! LET'S GO! YOU SAID YOU WOULD!

**Koeno**- Go where? I don't remember saying yes…

**Asahi**- The hospital for that man's daughter! Remember! We have to! PLEASE!

**Koeno**- …Um_**..(Scared of hospitals)…**_O.k.…**(Gulp) **But Kage, Daion, and Sakebi aren't here! So they can't go!

**Asahi**- I know! They went to the _"Car Used Parts" _store and won't be back for four hours so let's go even with the two of us!

**Koeno**- But I'm not going up **THOSE STAIRS**!

(7 minutes later)

**Asahi**- We're here…WE MADE IT! YAY! _**(Starts getting all-hyper)**_ LaLaLa!

**Koeno**- STOP THAT! Nurses will think you're in the **WRONG** hospital!

**Asahi**- Fine! _**(Pouts)**_ I get to be Koeno now…_**(Starts walking feminine)**_

**Koeno**- I DON'T WALK LIKE THAT!

**Asahi**- Hey, we're already at the entrance!

**Koeno**- Because we parked right there! Duh! _**(Goes inside)**_ AHH! IT'S SO…clean…I LOVE IT!

**Asahi**- Room #122 is up here.._**(Points to the hall) **_Let's go.._**(A nurse see's them)**_

**Nurse**- ..A-ASAHI! OMG! _**(Glomps Asahi)**_ AND K—KOENO! AHHH!

**Asahi**- Hi! How are you! Miss…**NURSE**!

**Nurse**- I'm fine! I bought the first **CD** and I'm making patients listen to it! I love it!

**Koeno**- Patient's listening to our albums..no wonder why so many die so easily…We have to go now..See you at our next live!

**Asahi**- Bye! Miss Nurse! _**(They start moving)**_ She was nice!..Reminds me of…Kizu..I wonder how she is now…

**Koeno**- Kizu..I never knew you were in love with someone before…Why didn't you tell me…

**Asahi**- Kizu..was the name of one of my Chickens..out of all of them she liked me…

**Koeno**- Chickens?..You lived on a farm..?

**Asahi**- A Ranch…Why don't we all go back to the Ranch I grew up on sometime..It's fun!

**Koeno**- I always wanted to live on a farm..but I don't like all the messes and noises..Hey here's the room_**..(Knocks on door)**_

**Asahi**- Wait til she sees us! Yay!

**Motoko**- Okay…you can come in…_**(Asahi and Koeno go in) **_AHHHH! OMG! KOENO! ASAHI!

**Asahi**- Hello! We heard you were in here from your dad! We decided to come and visit you…

**Koeno**- Yeah! Not everyone could make it…But me and Asahi could!

**Motoko**- It makes me feel happy to see you…Especially before I die…Doctor told me..I'll be lucky if I can survive tomorrow…today's my last day…

**Koeno**- ..How old are you..? You look healthy still…

**Motoko**- I'm nine..I don't want to die…I'm scared…_**(Starts crying) I **_DON'T WANT TO DIE!

**Asahi**- Motoko I know it may seem hard! But you're going TO LIVE! You still have all your hair..Your healthy! YOUR GOING TO RECOVER BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO SEE US PLAY LIVE! DON'T FORGET THAT!

**Koeno**- Yeah…You're a very cute girl..with a reason on this Earth! You **can't** let the _"Cancer"_ **KILL YOU**!

**Motoko**-..Asahi..Koeno..thank you…I'll live..

**Nurse**- I'm sorry but visiting times are over…

**Koeno**- Bye! Hope to see you at our next concert!

**Asahi**- Your going to be there! Just wait and see!

**Motoko**- I know I will! Bye! Thank you..so much…

**-End of Track- 6 -**


	7. Track 7 Nightfall

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**

**Track 7-Nightfall**

_(Koeno and Asahi return back to the Apartment)_

**Asahi**- I really hope she's going to be okay…_**(Feeling sad)…**_Please be all right…

**Koeno**- I'm sure she will be fine…_**(Looks at kitchen) **_Sakebi could of left us something to eat…I'm starving! _**(Stomach growls)**_

**Asahi**- He made _**"Octopus Dumplings"**_ earlier…now there's nothing left! _**(Stomach growls)**_

**Koeno**- Well…there's this.._**(Pulls out laxatives) **_It's the only thing we have left!

**Asahi**- Ewww! And those are outdated..Why must we buy _**"Used"**_ food when we can go to the _**"Harvest Fresh Market"**_…With _**"New"**_ food!

**Koeno**- Do you even know what happened last time we went!

**Asahi**- No! I wasn't there…I was with Kage doing a Photo shoot…what happened!

**Koeno**- Okay I'll tell you…but it's kind of long…

_(Flashback about 7 months ago)_

**Koeno**- It's so big! AND THERE'S A LIFESIZE POCKY BOX! AHH! _**(Looks at box)**_ Wow…Pocky..

**Lady**- MOVE YOU WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO GET THROUGH!_** (Pushes Koeno) **_3rd class brat!

**Koeno**-…3rd class…AHHH!_** (Grabs Lady by collar) **_LISTEN YOU OLD HAG! I MAY COME FROM A POOR FAMILY BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO** JUDGE**! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!

**Daion**- …Koeno…is everything alright..? _**(Scared of Koeno's yelling)**_ ..Koeno..?

**Koeno**- AND WHY DID WE COME HERE? WHY! DAION!

**Boss**- Ma'am will you calm down. Customers are scared..

**Koeno**- Ma'am…MA'AM! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR FAT*** MOUTH! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT BECAUSE I'M A D*** MAN! I'M A MAN! AND I WAS BORN A MAN!

**Sakebi**- …Daion, let's just leave him..

**Daion**- Yeah…it's a good idea…_**(They start walking off) **_Maybe he won't see us…don't see us…

**Koeno**- HEY! GET OVER HERE! LISTEN TO ME! _**(Was bouncing on a box) **_LISTEN! YOU TWO!

**Daion & Sakebi**- …eep.._**(Immediately run back)**_

**Koeno**- I DON'T CARE WHAT- - - _**(He fell off the box) **_AHH! I'M FALLING!

**Daion**- KOENO! I GOT YOU! _**(Catches Koeno but falls from the weight)**_…_**(Knocked out)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Breathes heavy)**_ ..I DON'T EVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!…Daion…ANSWER ME! Great…I killed him….

**Boss**- ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! _**(Was actually serious)**_ NOW!

**Koeno**- LIKE I'M SCARED OF A FAT OLD MAN LIKE YOU! WHAT CAN YOU DO! EAT AND EAT! AND YOU LOOK LIKE _**"MARIO"!**_

**Boss**- THAT'S IT! _**(Throws everyone outside) **_YOUR NEVER COMING BACK! OUT!

_(End of flashback)_

**Koeno**- That's why I'm never going in there! That d*** boss hates me! _**(Lights cigarette)**_

**Asahi**- It's scary..I hope nothing will happen that will make us go in there…please..no..

**Koeno**- Why do you say that..?

**Asahi**- I don't know…Just come to me!

_(Everyone else finally returns)_

**Daion**- Honey..I'm home! _**(Reached for the bottle of Sake)**_

**Koeno**- Already drunk! _**(Back away)**_…Oh, great!

**Sakebi**- I figured you would be hungry. So we bought some Pizza! _**(Puts Pizza on table)**_

**Kage**- That d*** store had nothing but _**"spiked"**_ items even _**"spiked"**_ toilet paper…What a disgrace…

**Asahi**- _**(Gasp) **_I want to buy it! Kage…

**Kage**- Seriously! You'll only hurt yourself!

**Koeno**- What are we waiting for? LET'S EAT!

_(5 minutes later)_

**Daion**-_** (Singing) **_Mr. Kitty jumps across the moo! MEOW! MOO! MEOW! _**(Dances on table)**_

**Koeno**- What the h***! _**(Daion continues to sing) **_UHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHHH!

**Kage**- He's killing us…do us all a favor and lock him outside.._**(Laying on ground)**_

**Sakebi**- ..Because he threatened us! He forced us to buy Sake or else he would make me and Kage go into _**"Haruka Wear"**_! And he nearly made me wear a **BIKINI**!

**Kage**- He tried to make me wear _**"Harem Shojo"!**_ So..we bought him some Sake..but I never seen him this drunk before…_**(Was eating)**_

**Asahi**- _**(Grabs Sake bottle)..**_No wonder..It does say 70% alcohol per sip! And he's finished drinking this **HUGE BOTTLE**!

**Koeno**- HE'S GOING TO EXPLODE! _**(Starts getting nervous)**_

**Daion**- The cheese goes-BOOM! _**(Passes out)**_

_(Awkward silence)_

**Koeno**- WE GOTTA TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! WHAT IF HE-

**Kage**- ..Let's just leave him here…otherwise we'll all go to jail..for way too much alcohol…

**Asahi**- AND WE CAN VISIT KOUSHIN! We haven't seen him since our last concert! _**(Cheerful)**_ YAY!

**Sakebi**- It's already getting late…maybe we should just go rehearse for _**"Kurayami-Tsumi"…**_We don't have much time before our _**"Incomplete Filth" **_Album…

**Kage**- Yeah…only a few more weeks..two songs…left…

_(The band rehearses without Daion for several hours)_

**Koeno**- _Kizu no akai…Niteiru..anata yume..Words split into blades…Stabbing and draining the poison left inside…Am I all that's left…_

**Kage**- _**(Was playing his guitar)…**_Ah!..My _**e string**_ just broke…D*****! That was my last one!

**Asahi**- _**e string**_…poor thing…My _**E strings**_ never break….

**Kage**- yours is a Bass!…I guess I'll have to buy the strings tomorrow…I'm going to bed….good-night!

**Asahi**-….Tomorrow is my sister's_** "Girl Scout" **_cookie day…Maybe we can buy some!

**Koeno**- _**"Girl Scouts"…**_Ahhh! We.., good-night…

_(The next morning)_

**Koeno**- Uhh…morning already…_**(Turns around) **_…AHHHHHHHHHH! MY ROOM! WHAT HAPPENED! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(10 minutes later)_

**Koeno**- AHHHHH! - - -Wait…it's only one little mess…who did this? .._**(Cleans the mess up) **_Gosh, I hate messes…What time is it…? _**(Looks at clock)**_ 9:30 a.m.! IT'S LATE! _**(Runs downstairs)**_

**Kage**- Well doesn't someone look cute…with those pink pajama pants…_**(Laughs)**_

**Koeno**- HUSH! I got these on sale! - - -

**Kage**- At least mine are manly…with blue- - -

**Asahi**- Oh sure…yours have bunnies and flowers…so cute! Cuter than Koeno's..

**Kage**- ASAHI! STAY OUT OF THIS! Uhh! My D*** STOMACH! _**(Holds stomach)**_

**Asahi**- Are you feeling sick?

**Kage**- Just - - - a - - - Ulcer!

**Koeno**- _**(Looks down) **_…Man…Daion really overdid it…he's still knocked out…

**Asahi**- Hey Koeno, Today's my sister's _**"Girl Scout" **_Cookie day! Can we buy some…?

**Koeno**- And why are you asking me this?

**Asahi**- Because Kage will say "No" and Sakebi will say "Next time"…Oh, and Daion's asleep…so you're the only one…

**Koeno**- Well why not…After all I would like to eat their oldest cookie brand…

**Asahi**- Oldest? You mean _**"Strawberry Kisses"**_

**Kage**- WTF! _**"Girl Scouts"**_ Selling that? I - -

**Sakebi**- Just admit it..You never seen them…_**"Strawberry Kisses" **_is one of the best brands..Back in 1902 - -

_(Speech lasted for 15 minutes)_

**Sakebi**- And thus.._**"Strawberry Kisses" **_have used over 301 different flavors…

**Asahi**- Wow! That's AMAZING! _**(Claps)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Snot bubble pops)…**_What! Where?…Oh, I fell asleep! What a boring lecture..

**Sakebi**- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

**Koeno**- …It was a nice, educational lecture….

**Sakebi**- Glad you think so! _**(Pulls out papers) **_See, this is the whole story!

**Koeno**- 322 pages! I'll read it next time_**…(Lied)**_

**Daion**- …M- - Morning already…BATHROOM! _**(Runs to the bathroom)**_…

**Koeno**- Ewwww! That is so disgusting! _**(Covers ears)**_

_(3 hours later)_

**Daion**- _**(Exhausted) **_F- - finally…over…_**(Falls over on couch)..**_I don't want to be like this…I'm sorry….

**Koeno**- Daion…

**-End of Track 7-**


	8. Track 8 Cluster

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**

**Track 8- Cluster**

_(It was already noon and the band was about to go)_

**Sakebi**- I'm getting a call…(_**Pulls out cell phone) **_Umm..Yes…

**Koushin**- Yo Sakebi! As of today there is a _**"Girl Scout"**_ Cookie Stand at _**"Harvest Fresh Market"**_ I want you to help them…

**Sakebi**- Okay is that all sir…

**Koushin**- And be selling your _**"Itami"**_ Album…Okay..Koeno is sure to draw in some money..Sell enough and your reward will be _100,000 yen!_

**Sakebi**- …Koushin called…He told me to sell our CD along with the Cookies…

**Koeno**- That will be easy! I'm a natural businessman! I can do this!

**Kage**- More like businesswoman…

**Sakebi**- At _**"Harvest Fresh Market"**_…

**Koeno**- WHAT! _**(Hides behind couch)**_ I'm not going! That man hates me! He's going to kill me and then feed me to the lions! AHHH! I DON'T WANT!

**Sakebi**- Everything will be alright..that was month's ago..Koeno, he won't kill you…We need you to come too…Your our one and only Koeno…

**Koeno**- …No! I DON'T WANT TO! _**(Rolling on floor)**_

**Sakebi**- Too bad! _**(Picks up Koeno) **_Your coming anyway!

**Koeno**- PUT ME DOWN! AHHH!

_(10 minutes later)_

**Kage**- _**…..(Nervous)…**_

**Asahi**- Oh, that's right…Kage hates large crowds…Kage…I'm sorry…about your past…

**Koeno**- _**(Mad still)…**_AHHH! AHHHHH!

**Daion**- Stop that! Your making everyone stare…That's a good thing…keep it up!

**Asahi**- Suzumiya! I missed you! _**(Hugs her)**_ How's mom doing? I miss her too!

**Suzumiya**- I'm glad to see you big brother! Mom is just fine! I missed you too! _**(Hugs him)**_

**Daion**- …They must be very close…

**Sakebi**- Yeah, they haven't seen each other for two years…Suzumiya is looking more like her brother…

**Koeno**- Hi there! I'm Koeno! How are you?

**Suzumiya**- _**(Blush)**_ I'm Suzumiya…I'm doing good! I listen to your CD all the time…Asahi chose an **AWESOME** band!_** (Very cheerful)**_

**Koeno**- Thank you! Your as cheerful as Asahi…

**Daion**- Koeno sure has a different approach on girls…

**Troop leader**- Hello! Would you like to buy some of our cookies…sir!

**Daion**- _**(Tries to act flirty) **_Why…Hello there…How about you give me **"Strawberry Kisses"** for free!

**Troop Leader**- _**(Dropkicks Daion) **_GET OUT OF HERE PERVERT! _Lesson: 34 always defend yourself…_

**Sakebi**- _**(More polite)**_ I'm sorry about that…my friend is just so weird at times…I'll buy some cookies…it's the least I can do…

**Troop Leader**- _**(Blush)…**_wow…I think I'm in love…HERE, HAVE EVERYTHING FOR FREE!_** (Hands him cookies)**_

**Sakebi**- Thank you…would you like to buy an Album from my band…I'm the drummer!

**Troop Leader**- Yes! Yes! And I'll buy one for my sister! _**(Buys CD)**_

**Koeno**- …Sakebi's irresistible charm…Daion…are you alright..?

**Daion**- I'm good….No woman's ever rejected me..! _**(Emo corner)**_

**Guy**- Hey, take a look at that chick! She's **HOTT**! _**(Run towards Koeno)**_

**Guy 2**- Wow! What a beauty! _**(Runs)**_

**Guy 3**- She's hotter than my wife! _**(Runs)**_

_(A total of 3,997 guys all come running)_

**Guy**- Hey, girl! Your **FINE**! Want to have dinner!

**Koeno**- …..I'M - - - _**(Sakebi and Daion cover his mouth and smile) **_…!

**Sakebi**- She wants you to buy her CD, She's the lead singer!

**Daion**- It will make her very happy!

**Guy 2**- What are we waiting for! _**(3,999 CD's were bought)**_

**Daion**- Too bad…Koeno's a guy…

_(25 minutes later)_

**Asahi**- Suzumiya how much have we sold!

**Suzumiya**- _34 boxes_…we're doing good…

**Koeno**- This sucks! Asahi's working with them…and Kage is working with neither us or them…He's just standing there like a statue and people keep poking him…poor thing…

_(All of a sudden)_

**Abareru**- Kuma…don't forget we also need milk,,,

**Kuma**- I know honey…Hey! The _**"Girl Scouts"**_ are here! Let's buy some Cookies! _**(Was making everything shake from his walking)**_ _I'm a Choo-Choo Train…_

**Koeno**- T - - - There's an EARTHQUAKE! EVERYONE HIDE! _**(Hides behind Kage) **_I should be safe now!

**Abareru**- _**..(Gasp)…"Kurayami Tori"! (Jumps out of the car)…(Gasp)…**_I KNEW I WOULD SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!

**Koeno**- OH NO! It's her! _**(Tries to run away)**_

**Kage**- 1800's…MUSIC! _**(Actually spoke)**_

**Asahi**- Hey I know YOU! Your name is…Umm….Arairuu! Yes! I didn't forget!

**Abareru**- IT'S ABARERU! I can't believe your selling cookies…Just because of that I will buy all of your cookies…

**Suzumiya**- Please help us…our friend Motoko is in the hospital…we want to raise enough to save her…

**Abareru**- Aww…I'll buy 300 boxes…what's your name?

**Asahi**- Her name is Suzumiya…She's my sister…isn't she so Cute! Only 9!

**Abareru**- I'll buy another 800 boxes! After all, my husband goes through 100 boxes in 2 hours…_**(Looks at watch) **_AHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK! HURRY UP! KUMA!

**Kuma**- I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT! LET'S GO! _**(They leave)**_

**Koeno**- What just happened..?

**Asahi**- I don't know…But we have our 1200 boxes sold! Motoko's going to live! Yay!

**Daion**- And we sold 4,003 CD's…more than I thought…

**Sakebi**- Yes! Talk about a _400,000,000_ raise! I can finally buy that _**"Ms. Silk's Cookware set"!**_ _**(Starts crying) **_Sensei…I have surpassed you…

**Daion**- ….? _**(Backs away)**_

_(5 minutes later)_

**Boss**- What's all the business for…_**(Looks outside the window) "Girl Scouts"…**_and…YOU! _**(Comes outside)…..**_

**Koeno**- …EIIYAHHHH! HE'S HERE! _**(Tries to run away) **_SAVE ME! _**(The boss caught the hood on his jacket)…(gulp)..**_THIS IS THE END!

**Boss**- You expect me to let you run…When you_**…(Blush)…**_Look so pretty…I must know this…Do you think I can be as pretty?

**Everyone**- …..! _**(Jaws open wide)**_

**Koeno**- ..Um..Yeah! Your handsome wait til you add some eyeliner..Everyone will love you…

**Boss**- Really? That touches my heart…

**Daion**- 7 month's later…a drag queen…

_(6 hours later)_

**Suzumiya**- I'm beat…

**Mika**- 7,000 boxes sold…thanks to your big brother_**…(Blush)…**_He's cute…

**Suzumiya**- Big brother's amazing! I want to be just like him!

**Troop Leader**- Girls you did great!

**Chizu**- It was also Suzumiya's brother!

**Unmei**- Do you think they'll be able to join our troop too! It can be the 10 of us!

**Troop Leader**- _**(Laughs)..**_Maybe some day…

_(Back to the apartment)_

**Sakebi**- Over 5,000 CD's sold! Koeno thank you the most! Without you we would have only sold like 100 CD's…

**Koeno**- I'm just glad it's over…I guess that Boss isn't as bad as I thought he was….

**Asahi**- _**(Picks up keys)**_…

**Koeno**- Hey where are you going!

**Asahi**- I'm going back to _**"Kibo no Hospital"**_! I'm going to see Motoko! I know she's still alive!

**Koeno**- I'm coming with you!

**Sakebi**- We're all coming! I don't care if we can't!

**Asahi**- Everyone…thanks…

_(15 minutes later)_

**Doctor**- I'm terribly sorry…She was only 9…And now she's gone..I'll miss her…

**Asahi**- …What…You mean…she….she…

**Doctor**- She's gone…_**(Walks back to the bathroom)**_

**Asahi**- D*****! I COULDN'T SAVE HER! _**(Falls on knees and starts crying) **_SHE WAS ONLY 9! IT'S MY FAULT!

**Koeno**- …It was my fault….another fan lost_**…(Cries)…**_I don't know why…they're always the first one's to go…

**Sakebi**- …It's best if we leave now…

**Haru**- _**"Kurayami Tori"**_…? What are you doing here? Don't you have a home?

**Motoko**- Daddy..what are you talking about? _**(Sees the band)**_ _**"Kurayami Tori"! (Runs towards them) **_HaHaHa!

**Asahi**- ..M- - Motoko!_** (Lifts her up) **_DON'T DO THAT TO ME! I thought you died!…Y- - You survived_**…(Sniff)..**_I'm happy…

**Motoko**- I told you I was going to live…The Doctor said I was cured and I could leave…

**Haru**- She was in the room for three months…now, She's free…it's a miracle…

**Koeno**- Motoko…this is for you…_**(Hands her a teddy bear) **_I'm glad your okay… YOUR ALIVE! _**(Hugs Motoko)….**_thank you..

**Sakebi**- Umm….I'm not sure what's going on but I'm glad your alive…_**(Joins in)**_

**Daion**- A CANCER SURVIVOR! COME HERE! _**(Hugs Motoko)**_ It's amazing to see a survivor…

**Kage**- _**…..(Looks around)…..**_

**Asahi**- He's a little shy around unfamiliar places…

**Motoko**- …Kage…I'm glad I can see you…..I know..your shy but…thank you…

**Kage**- …Motoko_**..(Hugs Motoko)…**_You're a fan…we always care about our fan's…_**(Smiles)**_

**Motoko**- Kage, Let's be friends!

**Haru**- It's 6:47 p.m….let's all go get dinner!

**-End of Track 9-**


	9. Track 9 Sample

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**

**Track 9 – Sample**

_(Everyone had went to the Mexican Restaurant next door…"Aburrido Vaca"..)_

**Girl**- Me gusta _**"Kurayami Tori"!**_ Me encanta!

**Kage**- Muchas gracias!

**Koeno**- …What are they saying? Sakebi…

**Sakebi**- "_I like_ _**"Kurayami Tori"!**_ _I'm loving it_! And Kage said _"Thank you very much"._

**Motoko**- Let's all eat! I'm starving! _**(Eats first)**_

**Haru**- Is that a good thing to do…you just got out of the hospital!

**Asahi**- HehHeh…what a nice family..

_(The next morning at 9:30a.m.)_

**Daion**- Yadda..Yadda…all of these E-mails are false advertisement..What's this?…_**(Clicks on message)…**_From Koushin?…What the h***! How did he…Sakebi, come here!

**Sakebi**- What now? Did you just break something.._**(Walks towards the computer)…**__25__th__ anniversary..Ms. Silk's Cookoff…_Special guest_**.."Chikodou"**_ and _**"Kurayami Tori"**_! AHHHHHH! Prize _100,000,000 yen_! Koushin! Thanks! This has always been a dream…

**Daion**- Sakebi…this is a cooking contest! Chance's we'll win 10%..It's not even worth it..

**Sakebi**- WHAT! WE'RE ENTERING! THAT'S FINAL! THIS IS GREAT EXPOSURE! UNDERSTAND!

**Daion**- …yes…sir…but Koeno and Asahi have never cooked anything before!

**Sakebi**- I know…but with me…anything is possible…_**(Reads E-mail) **_So…1 dessert, 1 meal for dinner…Great…Koeno and Asahi can..make…

**Daion**- …Cookies..?

**Sakebi**- Cookies…That's perfect!

_(30 minutes later)_

**Koeno**- I WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! NOOO!

**Sakebi**- Oh come on! Cookies are easy…good for beginners!…Asahi will help you…

**Koeno**- If I…can show those _**"Rainbow Haired Fruits"**_ that I, Koeno Otomeno am able to cook…would be…A MIRACLE! I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO THIS!

**Asahi**- We can make _**"Peanut Butter" **_Cookies! They're my favorite! Come on Koeno! It will be **FUN**!

**Koeno**- Okay…How hard can cookies be…

_(Later, at the Cooking Contest)_

**Kage**- _**(Nervous)…**_fan's…people…everyone…

**Sakebi**- Kage, you can do this! They're all here to see us win! And we'll have even more fan's!

**Daion**- We're going to make your favorite dish _**"Arroz con Pollo"**_…Alright Kage…

**Kage**- _**"Arroz con Pollo"? **_My mother made it about 1,000 times…this should be easy..

**Sakebi**- So far so good…I wonder how Koeno and Asahi are doing?…

_(Other room)_

**Koeno**- _**"Peanut Butter and Chocolate Chip Cookies"…**_Asahi, do you have all the ingredients?

**Asahi**- Yes sir! But we seem to be missing butter…

**Koeno**- We don't need butter…we'll just add some more eggs and oil…No need to worry!

**Asahi**- Umm..Okay…_**(Looks at other table)…**_wow…Tenshi and Kokoro…awesome_**…"Chikodou"…**_

**Tenshi**- …Yo losers…Hope you don't break a nail…

**Koeno**- N-NAIL! I'LL SHOW YOU - - _**(Fury unleashing)**_

**Asahi**- Koeno, remember don't get distracted…focus on the cookies…..HI KOKORO!_** (Distracted)**_

**Kokoro**- HEY…Ummm…A-ASAHI! Your bass solo's were pretty sweet! Good luck on your next tour…

**Asahi**- Thanks! Good luck on your too! Okay…Koeno ready to start…Koeno?

**Koeno**- AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE PURPLE AND BROWN HAIR! _**(Still arguing)**_

**Tenshi**- AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE EYELINER AND PINK LIP GLOSS ON! YOU GIRLY MAN!

**Asahi**- CUT IT OUT YOU TWO! NOW APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER! NOW! _**(Fury)**_

**Koeno**- ….I mean…your hair is amazing…_**(Still mad but was afraid of Asahi's other side)**_

**Tenshi**- …And…your very pretty…If you were an actual girl I'd be all over you…seriously…

**Crowd**- AWWWWWWW! How sweet!

**Kokoro**- YAY! WE'RE ALL FRIEND'S NOW!

_(Back to main room)_

**Sakebi**- **(Gulp)…**Manju…the drummer..of _**"Chikodou"..**_Ranked #1 for _**"Best Sushi"..**_and..#1 for his _**"Sweet Tofu Sushi"…**_WE'RE GOING TO LOSE! _**(Runs in circles)**_

**Daion**- Chill out! Wait…Aiji's here too…with that alcoholic they're sure to lose…

**Kage**- …Speak for yourself…

**Manju**- …Long time no see Sakebi…Shocked me to see that you left your _**"Best Friend's"**_ and went with _**"These Friend's"…**_You could of made it big…like us!

**Sakebi**- …I don't need fame…What really matter's is being able to play music and having fan's that can relate to the lyrics and possibly change…

**Manju**- ….you really changed…haven't you…

**Aiji**-_** (Drinking Sake)…**_go…get..MIXED!

**Kage**- …He's worst than Daion…

**Minna**- Hello! Ladies and gentlemen! Today is a very special day! It's _**"Ms. Silk's 25**__**th**__** Anniversary"!**_ In honor of today we have two special bands! _**"Chikodou"**_ and _**"Kurayami Tori"! **_They will be making a dish and a dessert…Let's START!

**Koeno**- Start out with…a large bowl…and mix in this…mix..Asahi you can mix and I'll get the bowl…_**(Looks for bowl)…**_

**Asahi**- …_**(Looks at other team) **_They seem to be stuck..hope they can do alright!

_(Other room)_

**Daion**- Umm..Sakebi, we have a problem…THERE IS NO SPECIAL INDGREDIENT!

**Sakebi**- …Crap! We need one! Look for something! _**(Looks for ingredients)**_

**Daion**- …Sake!…_**(Pours Sake in while the others weren't looking) **_heh…heh..

**Sakebi**- Daion, what did you just put in?

**Daion**- Sake! It will taste much better!

**Kage**- Oh h***! He totally screwed this up!

_(Other room, 15 minutes later)_

**Koeno**- What's going on? The cookies are stuck! Asahi, hold the tray! _**(Uses spatula)**_ COME OFF! D*****! COME OFF COOKIE!

**Asahi**- Maybe if we hit the back…_**(Hits tray) **_?..What are these cookies made of! They aren't supposed to do this? Poor cookies…

**Koeno**- AHHHH! _**(Throws tray down and jumps on it)**_ THIS IS ALL YOUR D*** FAULT! NOW DIE! AHHH!

**Asahi**- Your going to break the tray! STOP THAT!

**Koeno**- I DON'T CARE! _**(Pushes Asahi cut of the way)**_ DON'T INTERUPT THE DEATH!

**Asahi**- …WE'LL SEE IF I CARE! THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAY! _**(Leaves room)**_

**Koeno**- FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!…Asahi…I'm sorry….guess we won't win…

_(30 minutes later)_

**Sakebi**- This_**.."Sake Arroz con Pollo"**_ is done…

**Kage**- …you killed it…Thanks a lot..!

**Daion**- Hey! I tried to help! Unlike you!

**Sakebi**- Guys..don't start! We did our best and that's all that matters…

_(10 minutes later)_

**Minna**- And _**"STOP"!**_ Okay it seems both teams have finished! _**(Crowd cheers)**_ _**"Kurayami Tori"**_ has made **"Peanut Butter and Chocolate Chip Cookies"** and **"Arroz con Pollo"**..And **"Chikodou"** has made a **"Strawberry Cheesecake" **and _**"Beef Curry with Egg rolls"**_! Our judges will taste now!

**Koeno**- ..You mean…they can cook…_**(Gulp)**_

**Asahi**- After all that..we're going to lose…

**Judge**- Ma'am…what did you use…these are good!_** (Bites cookie) **_So, good!

**Koeno**- MA'AM! AHHHH! _**(Gets mad)**_

**Asahi**- We used oil and two more eggs…wait…how did you grab a cookie? They were stuck! What did you do!

**Judge**- …Just grabbed it from the edges…like a normal cookie…

_(Other table)_

**Kage**- …What a disgrace to my mother..she would kill me for making it wrong..forgive me…

**Judge 2**- What is this…this flavor…so…so…smooth and rich..very tasty!

**Sakebi**- …Sake…_**(Embarrassed)**_

**Daion**- …Sake, the best thing ever invented!

**Aiji**- I agree on that! Sake is number one!

_(Five minutes later)_

**Minna****- Winner is…"Kurayami Tori"** Despite the tasty food of **"Chikodou"** we enjoyed the unique feels to _**"Kurayami Tori's"**_ food…Congratulations! Here's the prize money! _**(Hands money)**_

**Everyone**- .._**(Gasp) **_WHAT!

**Sakebi**- ..Umm…Instead of us receiving this money we would like to play a few song's instead…

**Koeno**- Yeah..We have our equipment ready…

**Minna**- Well…Okay if you clean up…afterwards…

_(10 minutes later)_

**Koeno**- _Hitotsu yume no hikari…Toru watashi nakade..Ashita ishi henka..Shoyuhinishi kesshite iru ano onaji…_

**Daion**- _**(Plays guitar solo)**_

**Tenshi**- _**(Watches)**_ Maybe…they'll become really famous one day..

_(Five minutes later)_

**Minna**- Thanks again for joining us! Tune in next time!

**Koeno**- Good…it's over…

**-End of Track 9-**


	10. Track 10 Comeliness

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**

Track 10 – Comeliness

_(It was the next day and Kage and Sakebi had a photo shoot leaving everyone behind)_

**Asahi**- Hey guys! Let's go to my Old Ranch! It's only 30 minutes away!

**Daion**- What do we need to do there?.._**(Lights a cigarette)**_

**Asahi**- We can see my old animals and my family!

**Koeno**- It better be clean…Or I'll have to really slay you at night! I'm serious!

**Asahi**- It's clean! I promise…I'll drive us there! _**(Everyone goes into the car) **_Let's go!

_(55 minutes later)_

**Asahi**- We're here! Yay! We made it!

**Daion**- That took a little longer…than expected…

**Koeno**- Why do I have this weird feeling…_**(Looks around) **_Hopefully it isn't anything…Asahi, you mean you _**"LIVED"**_ here? It's so….**UGLY**!

**Asahi**- …This is just the outside…Wait til you see the inside…_**(Drives to the drive way) **_Wait till I tell my family you're here! _**(Runs inside)**_

**Koeno**- You…mean…his family lives here…Great…more weirdo's…

**Daion**- From what I know…his parent's are divorced and only him mom and sister live here…

**Koeno**- Hopefully…I don't want to see anyone my hair looks like crap!

**Daion**- That's why your supposed to only wash your hair every other day! Or you'll kill all the oils!

**Koeno**- …Don't have to get all worked up!

**Haruka**- Cute. Are you two dating? The way your fighting…_**(Laughs)**_

**Koeno**- H*** NO! HE'S LIKE MY BROTHER!

**Haruka**- Sorry! Forgot to introduce myself..I'm Haruka, the mother of Asahi and Suzumiya…As you can see…there isn't any more room…you'll have to stay in the barn with Asahi…

**Koeno**- B-BARN! WHAT! AHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN THERE! _**(Angry already**_**)**

**Asahi**- I guess…we will…_**(Suddenly depressed) **_Nothing will change anymore…_**(Walks away)**_

**Daion**- What's with him…he's always either in a good mood or suddenly mad…but not depressed…

**Haruka**- He's trying to forget his old ways of life…he saw the death of his best friend…and he misses his father…No one's ever been close to him…_**(Looks down) **_He did become close with Kizu…

**Koeno**- But he never tells any of us that! He always stays on the bright side…and is so **HYPER**!

**Haruka**- You wouldn't believe this but…he's attempted three suicides..he failed all of them but ended up in the hospital…I'm pretty sure he still has scars…

**Koeno**- You mean he's considered _"Emo"!_ Why didn't he ever tell us about this! I'm going to talk to him! _**(Goes after Asahi)**_ ASAHI! GET OVER HERE!

**Asahi**- _**(Looking at picture)…**_Why couldn't I be more like…Suzumiya…Why?

**Koeno**- ASAHI! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL US! I WANT AN ANSWER! ANSWER ME!

**Asahi**- ….So, my mom told you…huh..you wouldn't understand..I basically grew up with pain…why not…feel it…

**Koeno**- …Kurashima..? Asahi…I know it's hard…I lost everyone I loved…my family..my friends..everyone…

**Asahi**- You see…I'm always wearing _**"Red Contacts"**_ because I can feel the pain and it keeps me from hurting myself…really…

**Koeno**- That explains a lot…No wonder why you always get so emotional when it comes to my song lyrics..Asahi…I understand…

**Asahi**- …Koeno, thanks for being a friend along with the other guys! I used to be that quiet, ignored guy…Now…I can actually be myself…

**Koeno**- Your actually one of my _**"Best Best Friends"!**_ Why don't we go inside the barn? I want to see all of the animals!

**Asahi**- Koeno, are you sure? It's really hot and smelly..

**Koeno**- I don't care! We came here to spend time **HERE**! And we shall go in **THERE**!

**Asahi**- _**(Smiles) **_Alright! Let's go!

_(Five minutes later)_

**Daion**- Wow…it's huge…

**Koeno**- …!

**Asahi**- What do you think?

**Koeno**- AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! _**(Starts cleaning up the barn)**_ MUST CLEAN!

**Daion**- Y- - your cleaning…really?

**Asahi**- What are you doing? My mom will get mad!

**Koeno**- I CAN'T SEE THE FLOOR! _**(Cleans still)**_

**Daion**- 10 hours and he'll fall over…he really is the woman..

_(Later that night)_

**Haruka**- I made some _**"Soba" **_hope you enjoy it!

**Suzumiya**- Yay! My favorite food!

**Koeno**- Looks decent…better than Sakebi's…

**Daion**- _**(Laughs) **_He'll kill you for that! I wonder how him and Kage are doing?

**Asahi**- _**(Writes something)…**_itami….

**Koeno**- What's that? Let me see…_**(Grabs paper)..**_huh?..What's this?

**Asahi**- It's some thing I wrote…it's pretty pathetic..it's very worthless…

**Koeno**- No…it's good…a little way too good…_**(Starts reading the lyrics) **__Shita de/ni no nake e hono o..Tegami ishi yakedo…Kioku watashi wa kanshoku…Kareru kana itami…_

**Asahi**- It's about Sakana…my best friend who died from a car wreck…I miss him…

**Daion**- 7:30p.m. already! Maybe we should head back now…Or Koeno will slay someone tonight…

**Koeno**- I will **NOT SLEEP** in that **BARN**! It's filled with over thousands of germs!

**Haruka**- _**(Laughs) **_Well, I'll see you guys later! Good luck on your next CD! _**(Waves)**_

**Asahi**- Bye mom! Bye Suzumiya! _**(Waves)**_

**Koeno**- Bye! Hope to see you again!

**Daion**- I'm driving! _**(Runs to the car)**_

**Asahi**- No! I want to! _**(Runs)**_

**Koeno**- …Wait! You're leaving me behind!

**-End of Track 10-**


	11. Track 11 Damage

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**

**Track 11 – Damage…**

_(It was the next day, February 14__th__)_

**Koeno**- …Today is Valentine's Day…Uhh! I better not get any Chocolate from fan girls…

**Daion**- You know..you should give chocolate away…since you already look like a girl!

**Koeno**- DAION, HOW ABOUT I SHOVE THIS BROOM UP YOUR - -

**Sakebi**- Hey, has anyone seen Kage? …I can't find him..wasn't in his room…

**Asahi**- Wasn't he with you at that photo shoot..?

**Sakebi**- Yes…but he seemed very upset about something?

**Asahi**- …Maybe he wants to receive some sweets..I want some too! _**(Daydreaming)**_

**Koeno**- Unless…it's because he misses his girlfriend who lives in Spain..That has to be it!

**Asahi**- Oh! What's her name..Umm…Oh..it's Yuki..I bet he wants to see her again!

**Koeno**- WHAT IF HE'S PLANNING TO GO BACK!

**Asahi**- We have to stop him! Come on! Let's go after him! _**(Goes outside)**_

_(To someplace where Kage was)_

**Kage**- …_**(Walks through crowd) **_…sometimes I just want to fade…I can't ever see you…I want to hear you voice…please…

**Girl**- Hello…why are you walking alone…

**Kage**- …_**(Looks at girl) **_…Because I want to…

**Girl**- Why?…Aren't you scared of them…

**Kage**- No…I want to see your face..Yuki…_**(Girl fades) **_Why can't I just…see you…_**(Walks) **_Maybe..if I can go back to Spain…I'll find you…Yuki..

**Fan girl**- OMG! Is that…Kage! Come here Mizu!

_(Back to wherever the other's where)_

**Koeno**- Kage…Must be broken…_**(Looks at stores) **_ALL YOU SEE ARE VALENTINES CHOCOLATE DISPLAYS! Why does it have to be so cold! _**(Shivers)**_

**Daion**- Maybe if you gain some more weight you won't be as cold..it's 90 degrees F! That's very hot!

**Asahi**- You aren't getting sick are you? _**(Feels Koeno's forehead)**_ IT'S HOT!

**Koeno**- So…I'm sick…_**(Falls over) **_Everything…is…spinning…_**(Dizzy)**_

**Sakebi**- We got to take him home! HURRY!

_(25 minutes later)_

**Koeno**- ….? _**(Opens eyes)**_ ….I'm in my room…Am I dead.._**(Looks to his left) **_Sakebi..?..Daion?…Asahi left us here! I feel…like I'm…BATHROOM! _**(Runs to the bathroom)**_

**Daion**- …_**(Wakes up) **_…He's finally up.._**(Stretches) **_and puking in the bathroom…Man..I have to use the bathroom…Hurry up in there!

**Koeno**- _**(Finally comes out and falls on the floor) **_…Uhhhh….my stomach…Ughh..

**Sakebi**- I thank you might have the stomach flu…it's best if you just stay away from us! I can't afford to get sick…_**(Backs away)**_

**Koeno**- But..I can't help it…_**(Runs back to the bathroom) **_..Uhh….

_(To where Asahi was)_

**Asahi**- …wow! Chocolate everywhere! _**(Buys some) **_I'll buy some for everyone…

**Fangirl**- ASAHI! AHHH!_** (Hands him chocolate) **_HERE, THIS IS FOR YOU! It's your favorite!

**Asahi**- AHHHH! Thank you!

**Kage**- _**(Sees Asahi) **_Asahi? What are you doing here? This is a Pet Shop! …I wanted to buy a bird…

**Asahi**- Really?…Let's buy a _**"Green Quaker Parrot"!**_ Those are so cute…

**Kage**- …Okay…we can name it…Yuki

**Cashier**- That will be _500,000 yen_…For one _**"Green Quaker Parrot"**_ and one Large cage!

**Kage**- That's expensive…I'll buy it anyway! _**(Pays and buys the bird)**_

**Asahi**- Yay! HE STAYS IN MY ROOM! AND I'LL TEACH HIM MANNERS!

**Kage**- …Probably learn cuss words…

_(Back at the apartment)_

**Daion**- Koeno, you look like a zombie…your all pale…laying on the floor…

**Koeno**- _**(Still on the floor) **_…Ughhh…_**(Runs to the bathroom) **_…

**Sakebi**- He's been puking for the last two hours almost nonstop…Maybe he needs rest…

**Daion**- I'm taking you to your bed!_** (Picks Koeno up) **_Your getting lighter..much lighter..

**Koeno**- _**….(In so much pain)….**_uhhhh..

**Daion**- DON'T PUKE ON ME! _**(Throws Koeno on the bed)**_ Here's a trash can…but try to get some rest…it's what Sakebi said…

**Koeno**- …goodnight…._**(Falls asleep)**_

_(At downtown where Kage and Asahi were)_

**Kage**- Do you think they'll like him…?

**Asahi**- Yes! Of course! Look at how cute he is! Wait till Koeno see's him…he'll flip! _**(Eats chocolate) **_So soft and chewy…

**Kage**- You and your love of chocolate…

_(Back at the Apartment, one hour later)_

**Koeno**- AHHHHH! _**(Runs to the bird) **_I LOVE IT! HE'S SO CUTE! …_**(Runs to the bathroom)**_

**Kage**- Uhh…Will he ever stop! This is like Daion but drunker three times more…_**(Irritated)**_

**Asahi**- …I hope he get's better! Our _**CD release Party **_is coming up. We'll need him!

**Sakebi**- I hope we don't have to cancel it! _**(Cooking "Oden")**_ I think maybe Koeno should at least eat or drink something…

_(3 minutes later)_

**Kage**- Koeno's had only one minute of sleep…No wonder why he keeps on getting weird…_**(Pets Yuki) **_Owww! D*****!

**Yuki**- D*****! D*****! _**(Cussing already)**_

**Daion**- Great going…Now he's cussing already…Good bird! _**(Gives Yuki a cookie)**_

**Kage**- HEY! YOU'LL MAKE HIM FAT! _**(Hits Daion)**_

**Koeno**- What's going on? _**(Looks at lamp)**_ …Kage?

**Everyone**- ….

**-End of Track 11-**


	12. Track 12 Agony

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird)**

**Track 12 – Agony**

_(Koeno was now about to eat…although he was very weak and sick…)_

**Sakebi**- My _"Oden"_ is done! Yes! It smell's great!

**Daion**- …Why is it so…red? Like blood….

**Koeno**- _**(Out of it)…**_Me wants **FOOD**! NOW!

**Kage**- ! He's losing it! Someone, bring him some food! Before he kills us! _**(Runs to kitchen)**_

_(Three minutes later)_

**Asahi**- Here you go! _**(Hands Koeno a tray)**_ It's _"Oden"…_Hope you'll like it! Sakebi made it!

**Koeno**- …_**(Drops tray and it spills everywhere)**_ B-BLOOD! AHHH! I'M BLEEDING! _**(Starts screaming)**_

**Asahi**- Koeno, it's _"Oden"! _Sakebi made it look red….Apparently you can't feed yourself…guess I'll have to feed you then…

**Kage**- Maybe you should change into your pajamas….You are sick and now we'll have to clean..uhh…

**Sakebi**- The washer and dryer room is downstairs…Guess I'll go wash the dark clothes…Koeno, just change into your pajamas…

**Koeno**- Pajamas.._**(Was changing into him pajamas but fell over with his pajama shirt half-way on) **_….ha ha ha….

**Kage**- _**(Takes a deep breath) **_…right, you need help…_**(Pulls Koeno's shirt down)**_ There!

**Koeno**- _**(Finally falls asleep) **_..

**Daion**- It's hard to believe we've been together for two years..Feel's longer with this little kitten…

**Kage**- I hope we can actually go overseas one day…to see more fans…

**Sakebi**- _**(Grabs laundry basket) **_Guess I'll see you guys after a while_**…(Begins walking towards the door)**_ …?

_(Knock on the door)_

**Hana**- Hello! What'cha doing? _**(Comes inside)**_

**Kage**- …Hana's here…._**(Blush)**_

**Daion**- What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your hubby today..

**Hana**- Koushin wanted me to let you boy's know that the CD release Pary is coming up…AND I MADE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! _**(Pulls cookies out)**_ TA-DAH! I MADE THEM FROM LOVE!

**Asahi**- AHHH! Cookies! _**(Grabs cookie)**_ …It's bitter…

**Daion**- ASAHI! Don't eat that! It's bad for you!

**Hana**- AHHH! _**(Shoves cookie down Daion's throat)**_ How does it taste? How? How?

**Daion**- ..bitter…like Sake! I want more! _**(Tries to grab more cookies) **_MORE!

**Hana**- Down boy! These are for everyone else…

**Sakebi**- I really need to go downstairs…bye Hana! _**(Leaves)**_ I'll be back after a while…

**Asahi**- _**(Looks outside)**_ It's great to see all the lovebirds outside…must be nice…

**Hana**- Isn't it nice..? _**(Looks outside too)**_

**Daion**- …Those two are very weird…typical Libras_**…(Eats another cookie)…**_

**Kage**- …._**(Looks at Yuki)**_ He really is getting fat…I wonder if Koeno's alright_**…(Checks on Koeno)**_ asleep still…good…

**Koeno**- A- - ACHOO! _**(Loud sneeze)**_ …_**(Sniff)**_ …Ughh! _**(Runs to the bathroom)**_

**Kage**- Here we go again….

_(Downstairs)_

**Sakebi**- _**(Puts clothes in washer) **_Should take about 30 minutes…_**(Sits at bench)**_

**Girl**- _**(Sigh) **_…What am I going to do? Usagi is going to kill me… _**(Starts crying)**_

**Sakebi**- ? Is something wrong? Miss….

**Girl**- _**(Blush)..**_I gave my best friend's boyfriend some chocolate…I wanted to be nice…If she find's out…She'll hate me….I'm worried…

**Sakebi**- …Don't worry…Everything will be okay….All that matters is that you care about your best friend and her boyfriend…Remember you're a pretty girl, don't let anyone bring you down….

**Girl**- _**(Blush)**_ …w- -W- -Wait! Your…_**(Gulp)**_ S- - Sakebi of _"Kurayami Tori"! _AHHHH!_** (Instantly in love) **_…I- - I'm touched! _**(Glomps Sakebi)**_ …I LOVE YOU!

**Sakebi**- AHHH! _**(More fans come) **_…All I wanted to do was wash clothes! Now I'm being stalked by a bunch of fangirls…._**(Sigh)**_

_(Back at the Apartment)_

**Koeno**- …_**(Laying on bathroom floor)**_ …

**Daion**- Are you alright?…Here's a carbonated drink…drink something! You'll dehydrate! _**(Opens the can and hands it to Koeno)**_ Don't drink too much! A sip will be alright…

**Koeno**- Drink…_**(Takes a sip)**_ …._**(Goes towards the toilet) **_…_**(Pukes)**_

**Daion**- How can a sip make you puke? …You need to go rest.._**(Picks Koeno up)**_

**Koeno**- …_**(Blush) **_..Mommy, is that you..? _**(Snuggles)**_ ..hee hee…I love you…

**Daion**- AHHHH! What the h***! _**(Drops Koeno)**_ First of all I'm not your mommy! And I do not even want to know the rest!

**Koeno**- _**(Sudden urge to puke but holds it in)**_

**Daion**- D*****! I made it worse…

_(44 minutes later)_

**Sakebi**- _**(Finally comes back)**_ Hey! I'm back!

**Daion**- ..That scent_…"Rose Blossom"…_Sakebi you didn't..! YOU DID! And your sweating!

**Sakebi**- All I did was wash and dry the clothes! I was attacked by fangirls..and men!

**Kage**- Men…? Must hate you for stealing their girl's hearts…Or maybe they just admire you…

**Sakebi**- Is Koeno feeling better? _**(Walks toward Koeno)**_ …What happened? Koeno! Speak to me!

**Asahi**- _**(Was playing bass)**_ He stopped puking but now he has a fever, sneezes, and he's really **GOING CRAZY**! _**(Plays bass louder)**_

**Hana**- _**(Looks through fridge) **_Only thing you have in here is **SAKE**! WHERE'S THE FOOD!

**Sakebi**- It's hidden…Or Koeno and Asahi would eat all of it…even the laxatives!

**Koeno**- TUMMY START'S WITH T! Hee Hee! The wheel goes WHOOSH! _**(Dances on table)**_

**Sakebi**- …Has he been smoking a little too much?

**Asahi**- I think it's because he hasn't slept and he might need more fluids…or food…

**Kage**- Now we have two Asahi's!

_(Later that day)_

**Asahi**- _Towards the darkened sky… _

_ Let's walk facing the light…_

_ Can this pain be erased?_

_ Can I be remembered?_

**Daion**- What are you singing?

**Asahi**- A song I wrote…_"Yumemiru"_

**Daion**- Let's practice! It already sounds good..

**Asahi**- Huh? Practice? You mean?

**Daion**- Yeah…We're going to learn your song…Just like what real bands do…

**Asahi**- _**…(Tears)…**_Let's do this!

_(A few days later)_

**Koeno**- _**(Stretches) **_…I can walk….

**Daion**- Sounds like your better…great…and we have all our song's finished!

**Koeno**- I think it was just a stomach flu virus…hee hee.._**(Looks through mirror) **_AHH! My hair looks like h***! What happened to it!

**Daion**- Back to the _"Normal Otomen"_ Koeno!

**Asahi**- Your better! YAY! Today is the CD release Party! Can't wait to see Koushin!

**Koeno**- Koushin? He's going to be there! AHHH! We haven't seen him since our last concert! Which was…January 20th! Daion's birthday…

**Sakebi**- Pancakes are ready! Come and eat!

**Kage**- Hope he didn't put laxatives in it…last time he did…_**(Goes downstairs)**_

**Sakebi**- _**(Grabs plate)**_ It's great your feeling better…we had to make Asahi and Daion our Vocalist's for _"Yumemiru"_ and _"Shi"_ ..sorry…

**Koeno**- WHAT! I'M THE VOCALIST! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

**Daion**- We tried but everytime you heard us..You would call me mommy and try to embrace me! What the h*** we're you thinking!

**Koeno**- _**(Blush)**_ What was I thinking?…Well my hair looks really bad! I have a split end on one strand of hair! _**(Pulls out strand)**_

**Daion**- AHHH! That's why your supposed to have your hair trimmed at least every two weeks! And your hair will turn beautiful like mine…_**(Plays with hair)**_ ..teehee…

**Asahi**- Do you think…we can go bowling…I mean after the CD release Party! Please! We haven't done anything fun for almost two months!

**Kage**- Bowling…sounds fun…Only if it stops raining.._**(Looks outside)..**_SO RAINY!

**Sakebi**- The CD relesase Party will be held at the _"Agony Aoi Mall"! _I believe that place is very expensive…So no one better not get distracted..Okay Asahi and Koeno…We have a budget…

**Koeno**- phh…Like I'll get distracted.._**(Bites into pancake)**_ AHH! What did you use this time…

**Sakebi**- Butter, eggs, milk, sugar, and vanilla..

**Kage**- At least the ingredient's are decent this time!

_(Two hours later)_

**Daion**- _**(Fixes coat) **_..Koeno, you should wear more pink…then you'll look cute! Heh heh…

**Koeno**- Shut up! I'm wearing black and red! Okay…I'm ready…Let's go…_**(Closes door)**_

**Sakebi**- We have a problem…The car keys are stuck inside! And we're locked outside!

**Koeno**- AHHHHH! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! _**(Runs in circle) **_WE'RE GONNA BE KILLED!

**Asahi**- …Wait, I have an idea…

**-End of track 12-**


	13. Track 13 Hoshii

**-Kurayami●Tori- (Dark Bird) **

**Track 13 – Hoshi**

_(Everyone was outside…and it was still raining..)_

**Koeno**- A-ACHOO! _**(Sniff)**_ I hope I'm not getting sick again…Why is everyone looking at me like that? _**(Looks at others)**_

**Daion**- Your going to be our **Guinea Pig**…_**(Picks Koeno up) **_Brace yourself!

**Koeno**- WAIT! Where are you taking me! Answer me! _**(Starts Kicking)**_

**Daion**- _**(Drops Koeno)**_ …Happy now!

**Koeno**- Ouch!… _**(Looks up) **_…Your kidding! I'm not going in that kitchen window! I won't fitt!

**Asahi**- You'll fitt! You have to! We need our keys! _**(Opens window)**_ Go for it…Koeno..

**Koeno**- _**..(Gulp)…**_Here goes nothing_**…(Tries to go inside)..**_ALMOST THERE!

**Kage**- Unbelieveable! He might actually fitt…Guess he would..he is a _XS_ size anyway…

**Koeno**- Aha! Just a little more! _**(Butt gets stuck) **_..AHHH! I'm stuck! HELP!

**Sakebi**- What are you doing! You can fitt!

**Kage**- That's why you shouldn't eat so much Pocky!

**Koeno**- WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL BEAT THE H*** OUT OF YOU, KAGE! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY POCKY! AHHH! _**(Loud Scream)**_

**Daion**- Maybe we should just leave him…but then again…I can't stand looking at his A**! That does it! _**(Pushes Koeno forward) **_GO IN!

**Koeno**- I - - I'm moving! OUIT TOUCHING MY BUTT! PERVERT_**! (Finally goes inside)**_ ..Ummm…Where exactly are the keys…_**(Looks around) **_WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE THE H*** ARE THEY!

**Sakebi**- Should be somewhere in the living room…Don't give up! Keep looking! _**(Positive energy)**_

**Asahi**- I wonder where they are?… _**(Puts hand in pocket)**_ ..huh.?..They're right here! Hey guys I found them! They were in my pocket!

**Koeno**- WHA-AAT! YOU MEAN!

**Asahi**- heehee…Sorry Koeno..I accidently forgot to take them out…hahahahah…

**Koeno**- I'M KILLING ALL OF YOU! _**(Kicks wall)**_

**Yuki**- Killing….Killing…_**(Flaps wings)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Looks at cage)…**_Kage forgot to feed you? _**(Opens cage door)**_ I guess I'll feed you then…_**(Gives pancake)**_ ..You are cute.._**(Pets Yuki)**_

**Asahi**- Koeno, the front door is stuck…You'll have to come out of the window…

**Koeno**- AGAIN! _**(Tries to go out the window again)**_ ..Not again…_**(Stuck again) **_AHHHH!

**Daion**- Uhh! Now we have to see his face now! _**(Pulls on Koeno)…**_he's really **STUCK** this time!

**Sakebi**- _**(Everyone helps)**_ PUT YOUR BACKS TO IT! _**(Everyone falls over) **_…! AHHH!

**Koeno**- _**(Fell and hit his head)..**_Owww! I'm **FREE**!

_(25 minutes later)_

**Daion**- Looks like we're here! …Talk about fancy…

**Koeno**- Echk! We have to walk in this **RAIN**! My hair's going to be flat! _**(Gets out of car) **_IT'S COLD!

**Asahi**- Yay! The rain is **FUNN**! _**(Starts splashing)**_ HeeHee!

**Koeno**- WILL YOU STOP THAT! _**(Slips and falls into a puddle)**_ ..AHHH! I'M FREEZING! _**(Shivers)**_

**Asahi**- Hahahahah….Your all wet! Hahahah! _**(Koeno pushes him into a puddle)**_ Haha! _**(Splashes Koeno)**_

**Kage**-. …Everyone's starring…_**(Looks down)**_

**Daion**- WILL YOU TWO QUIT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE 5 YEAR OLDS! _**(Scary yell)**_ NOW START ACTING LIKE YOU'RE 24! UNDERSTAND?

**Koeno**- …..yes sir….

**Asahi**- _**(Points at sign)**_ Look! They even have a poster of us! Yay! Let's go inside! _**(Runs inside) **_…wow…It has…_"Chikodou"_ merchandise!

**Koeno**- …_**(Shoes were squeaking) **_…This is so embarrassing_**…(Blush)…**_A-CHOO!

**Daion**- A lot of stuff_**…(See's guitars)…(Gasp)…**_The legendary spirit of Uruno…THIS IS HIS GUITAR! …so…divine_**…(Distracted)**_

**Koeno**- Seems like we're getting distracted…not me_**…(Gasp**__)…"Metal Punk"! _D*****! It's a small! Must buy…only 200,000 yen…_**(Grabs shirt) **_Okay…I'll be fine if I don't see anything else…_"Kura Hana O"! _Their new design! 400,000 yen! _**(Buys pants)**_ HeeHee! A new outfit!

_(Somewhere in the mall: CD release Party)_

**Kage**- We lost Asahi, Daion, and Koeno….

**Sakebi**- I warned them…Too bad they don't know that we are in a _J-Rock_ mall…even the bathroom's are nice…I wonder if the CD release will be long…

**Kage**- …I don't want to stay all night_**….(Sees girl) **__..._Harajuku?

**Girl**- Hiii! I love you so much! I even dress like you each day! _**(Shows off outfit)**_

**Sakebi**- You look just like him…_**(Looks at watch)**_ …Hurry up…guys! You're going to be late…

_(In store where Asahi was)_

**Asahi**- _"Chikodou"…_so much stuff…_**(See's posters)**_ _"Kurayami Tori" _new CD on sale February 28th…sound's nice…WAIT THAT'S TODAY_**! (Runs)**_ I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THE RELEASE PARTY!

**Koeno**- _**(Sigh)**_ ….I ran out of money…I'll look for the other guy's now_**…(Gets lost)…**_Ummm….why are there women's undies everywhere_**….(Blush)**_

**Man**- _**(Instantly in love) **_HEY! There cutie! _**(After Koeno)**_ So HOTT_**! (Grabs Koeno's butt)**_ HehHeh….

**Koeno**- ..WHO'S TOUCHING MY BUTT! I'M A MAN! _**(Jumps from anger)**_ A MAN!

**Lady**- A..man….with such beauty…

_(Awkard silence)_

**Girls**- AFTER HIM! NO MAN SHOULD BE THAT BEAUTIFUL_**! (Chase after Koeno)**_

**Koeno**- Why is it ALWAYS me! _**(Runs fast)**_

_(10 minutes later)_

**Koushin**- Koeno?…What are you doing in _"Haruka Wear"…_Why didn't you tell me y- -

**Koeno**- I'M NOT A **CROSS DRESSER**! I got lost….

**Koushin**- _**(Sigh)**_ I'll walk with you then…Geez you lived here for 20 years…yet you still don't know where everything is…

**Koeno**- I never been here…So how are you doing? How did you get out of jail…

**Koushin**- I'm fine…I escaped…last week…

**Koeno**- ESCAPED_**!…(Cell phone ring's)…**_Oh it's Sakebi_**…(Answers phone) **_Hello….

**Sakebi**- WHERE THE H*** ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! FAN'S ARE NEARLY HANGING THEMSELVES…THEY WANT TO SEE YOU!

**Koeno**- _**…(Tears)…**_I'm with Koushin…I'm coming…

**Sakebi**- Oh, Koushin's with you…Okay…See you soon…_**(Hangs up)**_

**Koeno**- …Fan's are waiting for me…I came this far…

**Koushin**- This is the place_…"Akai Sound"…_Good luck…Don't fail me now…_**(Goes inside)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Deep breath)…**_Here we go! _**(Goes in store)**_

_(5 minutes later)_

**Kiou**- Hey ladies and…gentlemen..Today we have a special band_.."Kurayami Tori"!__** (Crowd claps)**_ Today one person will receive a copy of the new album_…"Incomplete Filth"…._and a backstage pass!

**Koeno**- And you get to see us live! **Front Row View**! _**(Pulls out paper) **__Question 1:_ What is my favorite food!

**Girl**- OH! STRAWBERRY POCKY! WITH MILK!

**Koeno**- Yes…That was correct! YOU MAY COME UP AND SIT HERE_**! (Points to chair)**_JUST 4 MORE QUESTIONS! YOU CAN DO IT!

**Daion**- _Question 2:_ What conditioner do I use?

**Girl**- Ummm..Ummm…_"Sora no Ito"! _Yes!

**Daion**- Correct…you can move on…

**Kage**- _Question 3:_ Why do I always wear this choker…

**Girl**- I - - I don't know…_**(Goes back to crowd)**_

**Kiou**- Aww…so close…Well there's still some more chances to win…But first…some comments from the band…

**Koeno**- We hope you enjoy our new CD…We put more effort into this…

**Daion**- Some of the lyrics are confusing because Asahi wrote them…

**Asahi**- HEY! I hope you will listen and think of us!

**Kage**- I think the song's describe more of today's world…

**Sakebi****- **Most of all…We wrote the song's for all of our fan's…

**Kiou**- Here's another round of _"Mizu Kai".._remember winner will receive a copy of the new album and a backstage pass…Good luck…

**Koeno**- _Question 1_: When is my birthday? _**(Looks at crowd) **_They all seem obsessed..uhh..someone…

**Kage**- _**(See's quiet girl)…**_How about you…You seem like you know_**…(Heart starts feeling weird)**_

**Girl**- _**(Blush)…**_me…?Umm….F- - February 1st…

**Koeno**- That's correct! Come on up! _**(Girl sit's in chair)**_ I know you can do this!

**Daion**- _Question 2:_ How many year's have I been playing guitar?

**Girl**- _**(Blush)…**_Umm…since…you…were 7…so…17 years….

**Daion**- Wow…you actually knew that…heh..heh…

**Kage**- _Question 3: _What is my favorite color?

**Girl**- Umm…green and…black…

**Kage**- Right…2 more questions…

**Asahi**- _Question 4: _What is my favorite song?

**Girl**- …_"Ame no Chizu"_ by _"Chikodou"…_

**Asahi**- Yay! 1 more question! YOU CAN DO IT!

**Sakebi**- _Question 5:_ Which food's do I prefer…Mexican or Japanese?

**Girl**- …both…you like both styles…

**Sakebi**- Yes…that's right!

**Kiou**- LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER! _**(Everyone cheers) **_HERE'S YOUR NEW COPY! _**(Hands CD)**_ AND YOUR BACKSTAGE PASS! _**(Hands pass) **_Congratualations! _**(Claps)**_

**Girl**- _**(Blush)…**_thank you…

**Koushin**- I hope everyone can make it to the concert on March 10th! _**(Sits back down)**_

**Koeno**- This is our manager..Koushin…

**Koushin**- Yeah..I'm the one who was the first drummer until Sakebi came…

**Sakebi**- I'm glad I discovered the band…Glad I can be closer to you all_**..(Looks at crowd)**_

**Crowd**- _**(In love) **_Awww! We love you SAKEBI!

**Kiou**- That is all the time we have today…and don't forget to come to the _"Hima Center"_ at 7 p.m. on March 10th! See you soon…_**(Waves)**_

_(10 minutes later)_

**Koeno**- _**(Stretches) **_It's finally over_**…(Sigh)…**_

**Daion**- You know…you've changed…you don't get as nervous…but you're still Koeno.._**(Smiles)**_

**Koeno**- …Could it be…I'm getting used to it…

**Asahi**- IT'S TIME TO GO BOWLING! LET'S GO! _**(Everyone leaves) **_YAY!

**Kage**- _**(Thinking) **_Why was my heart feeling like that around her…? Maybe I'm just dreaming….

**-End of Track 13-**


	14. Track 14 Hime

**-Kurayami Tori- (Dark Bird)**

**Track 14 – Hime**

_(Everyone was finally at the "Bowling Roof" place)_

**Sakebi**- A few people are here….better for us..I brought these sunglasses just in case…

**Man**- _**(See's band)**_ ..Such beauty…_**(Blush)**_ Hello, our current price for 3 games is 4,000 yen…Would you like to pay for all of you..ma'am…

**Koeno**- Ma'am? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE A MA'AM!" H*** NO! I'M A MAN! A MAN! _**(Pulls man by collar) **_I'M A MAN! GOT IT!

**Man**- …right…you're a guy…hehhehheh….

**Asahi**- I'm going first! _**(Writes names down)**_ Kage, you can go next! Daion, your third…Koeno…and Sakebi…THERE! NOW WE CAN PLAY!

**Koeno**- _**(Watches Asahi and Kage) **_They make it seem like it's so hard…I bet it's easy…

**Daion**- _**(Picks up ball) **_…1…2…3! _**(Throws ball but slipped)…**_Owww! I still got a strike…I bet you can't even do that! _**(Looks at Koeno)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Grabs a pink ball and nearly fell over)**_ What is this thing made out of! It's so **HEAVY**!

**Asahi**- Koeno, you picked a 2 pound ball…and it's in the children's section….just throw it forward!

**Koeno**- Throw it forward..peh…like I can't even do that! _**(Accidently throws ball backward) **_Oops..!

**Sakebi**- _**(Ball hits his stomach)**_ OOOoooFFFFff!

**Koeno**- SAKEBI! I'M SORRY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!

**Sakebi**- _**(Holds stomach)**_ I - - I'm…alright…heh..heh….I think I'm going to get something to eat.._**(Leaves and goes to the food stand) **_Nachos…look good….

**Asahi**- What about your turn! Sorry, buy I'm playing for you! _**(Plays for Sakebi) **_I'M GOING TO WIN!

**Koeno**- _**(Goes to food stand) **_Sakebi, are you really getting Nachos? They're expensive…How do they taste? I never tried them before…

**Sakebi**- I'll get one! Your going to try them then…but we'll have to share…I'm not spending that much..

**Koeno**- …Looks like Asahi and Daion are tied…And Kage's winning…I wonder who will win?

**Sakebi**- _**(Grabs box of nachos) **_Koeno, the nachos are ready! _**(Sits at table) **_Try one…

**Koeno**- Smell's nice_**…(Grabs a chip)…**_better not have load's of calories.._**(Eats chip)**_ I WANT ANOTHER! _**(Grabs more chips and was accidently spilling cheese on Sakebi's shirt)**_ Oops!…

**Sakebi**- AHH! My shirt…_**(Wipes shirt with napkin but still had stain's)**_ Go away stain's…

**Koeno**- I'm so sorry again…I know how much money that shirt was..I'll make it up to you…

**Sakebi**- It's not a problem…you don't have to do anything_**….(Still cleaning shirt)**_

_(10 minutes later)_

**Asahi**- YES! I'M THE WINNER! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN! _**(Jumps up and down)**_

**Kage**- Yeah…because you cheated…

**Man**- Since you are the winner you may have one of the many stuffed animal's…I recommend the pink bear…it's so cute…_**(Holds bear up)**_

**Asahi**- AHH! It's adorable! I'LL TAKE IT! _**(Grabs bear)**_ I love you…Mr. Snuffles II!

**Koeno**- Oh god! The legend of Mr. Snuffles lives on…

_(Back at the apartment)_

**Koeno**- Sakebi, I'm making you dinner! I never done it before..so..I'll try it!

**Sakebi**- Dinner_**?…(Gulp)…**_how bad can it be…

**Koeno**- Okay..I need a pan…_**(Looks up)**_ There's one! _**(Tries to grab it) **_UHH! I'M TOO SHORT! _**(Touches the handle but accidently made it fall) **_AHHHH! _**(The pan cracks)**_ Oops!…

**Sakebi**- …_**(Anger building up) **_You may have hit my stomach and stained my shirt! But worst of all..YOU BREAK MY MS. SILK'S COOKING PAN! NOW I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME! _**(Grabs another pan and chases after Koeno) **_DIE!

**Koeno**- HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! _**(Runs but tripped over Asahi's skateboard)**_ AHHHH!

**Sakebi**- NOW YOU ARE GOING TO - - Eat and try my new recipe! _**(Ties Koeno to a chair) **_Let's see…._"Almond Chicken__**"…(Cooks)**_

_(45 minutes later)_

**Sakebi**- Here…now **EAT IT**! _**(Shoves it down Koeno's throat) **_How does it taste….

**Koeno**- It's very good…Can I be free now? _**(Gets untied)…**_For some reason I feel very….exhausted_**…(Falls over)**_

**Sakebi**- _**(Looks at label) **_Expired January 14th…Oops…I think I just killed him…

_(10 minutes later)_

**Asahi**- Koeno, are you feeling better? Tonight's the concert! Come on! Get up! _**(Jumps on bed)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Wakes up)…**_CONCERT! OH MY! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! _**(Rolls in bed)**_

**Daion**- It looks like he's feeling better…but he still looks sick…_**(Grabs guitar)**_ Which guitar should I practice on first…Seamore or Sirus….

**Koeno**- _**(Feeling dizzy)**_ Con..cert…must practice…_**(Stands up)**_ I CAN DO THIS! _**(Falls over)**_ I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M DIZZY! _**(Tears) **_Uhhh!

**Asahi**- YOU HAVE TO! YOUR OUR VOCALIST! _**(Stands Koeno up) **_Just relax…your better…so you can do this…_**(Grabs bass)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Had a fever) **_Must…Practice…

_(Later, at the "Hima Center")_

**Hana**- ALL DONE!_** (Puts hairspray can down) **_You boy's look amazing! It makes me feel happy to see you how far you came…_**(Tears)**_

**Sakebi**- Feel's like years and years…but it's only been 2 years…_**(Hears knock on door)**_ Oh, that's right! Our special winner_**…(Opens door)**_ Hello…

**Girl**- _**(Blush)…**_hi…_**(Looks down)…**_Sorry if I'm here too early…

**Sakebi**- No…it's fine.._**(Grabs drumsticks)**_ We're rehearsing…I forgot to ask you this…what's your name?

**Girl**- My…my name…is Yuki…

**Kage**- _**…(Shocked)…**_Y- -Y- - Yuki…is that you_**…(Walks towards Yuki) **_I - - I waited for you….

**Yuki**- Kage…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..It's been…4 years…I missed you_**…(Hugs Kage)…**_I wanted to see you…before I get married…

**Kage**- Married?…._**(Shocked)**_

**Yuki**- I'm sorry…I'm getting married in Spain…I heard you music…I wanted to see you play live_**…(Sits down)…**_so I came…

**Kage**- …Don't let him hurt you…Or I'll hurt him…_**(Stares at Yuki)**_ I won't let you…

_(5 minutes later)_

**Daion**- Uhhh! They've been staring at each other for the last 6 minutes..Move already_**…(Drinks Sake)**_

**Sakebi**- Will you stop getting drunk! This is an all ages concert…anything inappropriate will cancel it…

**Koeno**- _**(Had a fever making him act out of it)**_ _Go to sleep…LITTLE MAN_…_**(Falls over)**_

**Sakebi**- _**(Deep breath)…**_Worst of all…Koeno's really losing it…Hopefully he doesn't cause any inappropriate stuff to appear…

**Asahi**- Sakebi look! IT'S A DRESS! _**(Plays with shirt making it look like a skirt) **_HeeHee!

**Sakebi**- Stop that! Your going to give Koeno ideas…

**Asahi**- Fine! _**(Pounts)…**_We're the opening band right? Who are we opening up for? _**(Drinking juice)**_

**Sakebi**- More people will be here to see them_…"Chikodou"…_they're the main band…

**Asahi**- _**….(Stunned)….**_AHHHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! NOW I'M TOO NERVOUS TO EVEN SAY HI!

**Daion**- Ahhh…nothing like a cup of Sake before a concert…_**(Stretches) **_heh..heh..

**Asahi**- Why do you have to drink? It's bad for you! When will you stop? _**(Hides from Daion)**_

**Daion**- Until my liver falls out! Heh Heh! _**(Starts singing) **__Live…Sake…Live..LaLa…_

**Sakebi**- I don't know what's worse…Daion being drunk or his singing_**…(Covers ears)**_

**Koushin**- Your up NEXT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE! GET OUT THERE!

**Sakebi**- Umm…we have a problem..Koeno's still losing it! Daion's drunk! Kage keeps on starring at his woman! And Asahi's hiding!

**Koushin**- I DON'T CARE! JUST GET OUT THERE! _**(Pushes everyone out)**_AHHHH!

**Crowd**- _**(Confused but still cheers)**_ AHHHHHHH! YAY!

**Sakebi**- Please don't do anything inappropriate…Please don't do it_**! (Grabs drumsticks)**_

**Koeno**- _**(Starts singing) **_MASHO UGOKU! _Mid-day darkens…To satisfy…my incurable pain…I remain…Other's fade…Will tomorrow bring more!_

**Sakebi**- Looks like he's back to normal_**…(Starts playing the drum solo) **_1 - - 2 - - 3!

**Koeno**- _**….(Starts performing fanservice)…**__Hitotsu yume no hikari…Toru watoshi__**…(Starts rubbing thigh and almost to the middle)…**_

**Crowd**- KYAAAAA! _**(Nosebleeds) **_MORE! MORE!

**Asahi**- _**(Blush)**_ KOENO, STOP IT! _**(Covers eyes)**_

**Sakebi**- _**(Grabs Koeno's arm)**_ H-He's JUST TRYING TO WAVE! Hahahahh..ha?

**Koeno**- _**…(Continues)**_ _Ashita ishi henka…._

**Sakebi**- Koeno, YOU NEED TO STOP! THIS IS A **BAD INFLUENCE**! LOOK there's families! And….Old ladies waving money…? Just stop! Okay!

**Koeno**- _**…(Stops)…**_

**Crowd**- _**(Groans)**_ AWWWW! D*****!

**Man**- _**(Appears out of nowhere)**_ YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STEAL MY WOMAN!

**Yuki**- …Leche? What are you doing here?

**Leche**- I came to save you before you get stolen again!..Let's go! _**(Grabs Yuki's wrist)**_

**Kage**- ! _**(Stops playing guitar)**_ Y - - - YOU! You dare steal Yuki! And you **CONTROL HER**!

**Leche**- I DON'T SEE WHAT SHE SEE'S IN YOU! You left her all alone for 4 years! Idiot!

**Kage**- I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! UNLIKE YOU **MANWHORE**! Why don't you just leave!

**Yuki**- Please stop fighting over me…_**(Tears)**_

**Sakebi**- _**(Tears)…**_We're going to be kicked out…thanks a lot everyone…

**Leche**- I have no choice…_**(Pulls out gun)**_

**-End of Track 14-**

**(End of Vol. 1- Hime Fragrance)**


End file.
